


Creative Writing Club

by soraegyo22



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Kenny as meme, Kenny sex addict but in love with Kyle, Kinky, Kyle loves fashion, Kyle's confuse just because Stan is hot, M/M, Stan's type is Kyle himself, Top!Stan, Wendy loves pretty people, bookworm Kyle, bottom!kyle, friendship rules, romance it is not everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraegyo22/pseuds/soraegyo22
Summary: Kyle is a third year English Language Teaching student and he moves out to live with his boyfriend, Kenny McCormick. One day, Kenny has to move for one semester to Atlanta to replace a worker since the position just fits his profile.Kyle, sad by not being able to live with his boyfriend, meets a handsome boy of Computer Programmer career in Computer Science named Stanley Marsh who decided to join to his Creative Writing Club. When their gazes meet for the first time for more than one minute, Kyle knew he was in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a total fan of @Mekabella21 and she inspired me with her works to start writing again and to publish this story. <3 Hope you like it!

**KYLE POV**

 

 

"Kenny, can you help me, please?" I asked while carrying some heavy boxes in my arms. I couldn't see where I was stepping on and I was afraid to trip with whatever the floor had.

 

From one moment to another, I saw how someone took some of the boxes I was carrying and I knew it was Kenny.

 

"You should have called me, love", I nod with a shy smile. I knew I should have called him but I thought I would be able to carry all of those boxes by myself. Anyways, we finally put the boxes on the floor of our new house. It was an apartment with one room, one bathroom, kitchen, and living room. It was simple and looked cozy since the floor was made of wood material.

 

I sat on the sofa and sighed, tired.

 

"Everything okay, Ky?", his voice was so manly but at the same time, I wanted to laugh all the time. I just nod and leaned, taking his arm between mine.

 

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Can we start with our bedroom? It almost five in the afternoon", I asked with a baby voice. I liked to use it with him for some reason.

 

"Sure, babe", he kissed my forehead before standing up.

 

Kenny and I were dating from two years ago but we have known each other for more than that. We have known each other since high school. At that time, Kenny was flirting all the time around me. I knew that the only thing he wanted was to have sex with me. Even though I would not have any problem with that, I liked him as a friend. I didn't want to make things weird or anything; nonetheless, I started to have feelings for him the moment he hugged me just because I asked him to. Everything changed since that day. Sounds funny, now that I think about it.

 

Night came quickly. We were able to finish arranging our bedroom and part of the kitchen. I cooked for both of us so we were eating by eight o'clock.

 

"Tomorrow is Monday..." Kenny sighed after saying that. He ate his broccoli even though he didn't like them. "Will you cook some tacos for me?"

 

"For lunch or dinner?" I smiled, thinking about my mental menu.

 

"Dinner. I will just eat the leftover for tomorrow lunch", he said, standing up and taking the empty plates of both of us to the sink.

 

I followed him and hugged him from behind. I hid my face in his wide back while he was washing the plates and cutlery. It felt so nice to be that close to him. When he finished washing the dishes, he took my hand and pulled me to the room. It was late and I knew he just wanted to sleep, that was the reason why I freed myself before he started being flirty. We changed our clothes and went straight to sleep.

 

"I love you", I said cuddling with Kenny.

 

"I love you too, babe", his voice sounded deeper and slow, probably because he was sleepy. He started to snore within five minutes. I chuckled lowly meanwhile I stroked his head. I don't know when I fell asleep but the last thing I remembered was the peaceful face of my boyfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ready for the last neuroscience class?", Butters said mockingly.

 

"Ha ha, so funny", I glared at him before starting to put more attention in every step when climbing the stairs. "Next week we have the second test but the first one killed all my hopes".

 

"Hey, you can still make it. Even though you have to do the exam..."

 

"Don't remind me of the punishment of my low mark, please".

 

I just wanted to go home. I hated Tuesdays just because it was the worst day of my week, not only because I had that course but because I was there since 8 am and my classes finished at 7 pm. I sat on one of the seats in the middle of the classroom and unlocked my mobile phone to see a message from my boyfriend.

 

Dumbass: Hey love, need something to buy before I come home?

 

"Pff", I chuckled and shook my head before writing my answer. Butters looked at me suspiciously but he did not say anything and continued flipping pages of his notebook.

 

Ky B: dw, we have the basic but if you want to add something, buy it. But remember not too much. We need to save money.

 

Dumbass: Yeah, yeah, I know, love. K, see you at night! XX

 

I wanted to call him but time was not my friend at that moment. The moment I saw my teacher, I knew it was going be an eternal class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Shit."

 

"What?", I looked at Kenny confused. He was reading something from his mobile phone while we were eating. It was an important mail and that's why I agreed to let him use it. We have an agreement to not use mobile phones while eating so we could have a nice time together without technology bothering. "Is everything all right?"

 

"I think... I have bad news. But first, let me check if I can fix this. Excuse me, babe."

 

"Sure", I saw him leaving in the middle of our dinner. He went to our bedroom probably because there were his papers or something like that he needed for work. I finished before he could come back. "So... what's up?" I asked while standing up and preparing myself to wash our dishes. Before going to wash, I asked him if he wanted to eat. He shook his head.

 

"Well... first, I couldn't fix it so... bad news. That's what I have. But I need you to sit down for a while. Come here", he said with a face that made me worry more than the words "bad news". I took his hand and went to the sofa that was still with its plastic bag. "You know I love you, right?"

 

"Just say it. You are making me nervous...", I said with a clear expression of worry in my face. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. "You know I'll understand."

 

"Yeah... Ugh, okay. Here I go", he took a deep breath and said it. The words that made me cry when he couldn't see me. "I have to move to Atlanta for like... six months, more or less. To replace the position of an accountant in the Central Bank..."

 

"What..?"

 

"I know it's shocking since we recently move and all... I tried to fix this but... I'm the only one that matches perfectly... and you know I hate to be far away from you... that's why we moved together but...", he sighed. And I realized that I was looking at the floor all the time he was explaining just because he took my chin to make eye contact with him. "I know it's going to be difficult to be alone here... but it will be just six months. I will do my best to make it less and not more, okay?" He looked at me with his lovely blue eyes, full of reassurance. I just nodded, still doubtful. "We will be in contact, okay?"

 

"When do you have to leave...?" I asked, almost mumbling.

 

"The earlier the better, they said", I hold his hand tight after listening to that. I nodded and kissed his right cheek.

 

"Promise you will call me at least once a week, you asshole."

 

"Promise, babe", he said smiling before kissing my hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days have passed since Kenny moved to Atlanta for the next six months. Right now, I am attending my last class of the week. I'm drifting off since I didn't sleep well that night. I am constantly losing track of what our teacher is saying but I am doing my best to stay awake.

 

"Kyle, hey", my friend Butters elbowing me, taking all my attention immediately. "Are you okay? Have you slept well?"

 

"Not at all. Ugh..", I sighed, adjusting. "I will go to the Creating Writing Club later, by the way, in case you wanna go home right away."

 

"Oh, okay, Kyle. Then our group homework..."

 

"Let's do that from home and record the video on Monday, please... I am so not into doing that today, please?"

 

"Oh, okay. Let's do that."

 

I smiled and our teacher dismissed our class. I walked with Butters till we reach the entrance of the university. We said goodbye to each other and I headed to the oldest building where my Club is gathering every Friday at lunchtime.

 

I felt my phone vibrating so I immediately took it out, and unlocked it. It's a message from Kenny.

 

Dumbass: Hope you are doing all right, babe. I miss you...

 

I stop walking and stare at the screen. I miss him too... pretty much. I was so used to having my daily kisses and cuddling that not having them these days is making everything more difficult for me. I had been spoiled by him, now that I think about it. And I know that two days is little time but... still... I miss him.

 

Ky B: Miss you, too... :'(

 

I sighed and see that everyone were already inside. I entered apologizing since I am always late because of my classes at 11 am. I see everyone with a piece of paper. I sat next to a friend, Wendy, who gave me a piece of paper with her story. She started to read her story in a full and strong voice so everyone could hear. Since it was a difficult week, I couldn't write my story this week but I am planning on doing it next week.

 

"... so she wouldn't feel unhappy", finished reading Wendy.

 

"Amazing..." I mumbled and my friends whispered a "thank you", winking an eye. I smiled, highlighting every sentence I like with my blue pastel highlighter and writing some comments before I forgot them.

 

Almost everyone said they liked her story and said how deep was in just a few paragraphs. It was really a scene, a short one that caught everyone's attention. I really liked how she was expressing so differently in each story she presented till now. I have just presented two stories that I feel are a little crappy, though. But I like the way I describe I should say. Don't wanna be that egocentric bitch, but I am that egocentric bitch when it comes to the description of "Saddest Birthday Night".

 

"Personally, I really like how you have been presenting different types of stories till now and still knowing how to catch the reader's attention", I said looking at her with a calm smile. "I highlighted many sentences I liked from your scene. It's really deep and relatable, I would say".

 

"Thank you, Kyle", she said with a shy smile.

 

I nodded and looked disinterestedly around. My gaze met one of a new boy I really didn't know was there. Our gazes met in a way that made me felt nervous. He stared intently at me like a minute that felt like an hour.

 

"So, who's next?", asked my teacher who had created the Club with some of my classmates.

 

"Me", said the good-looking guy I was staring, breaking our eye contact and giving everyone a piece of paper with his story. I felt my cheeks burn and I knew something bad was happening to me.

 

Home by Stanley Marsh, that was on the title of the paper. I swallowed and looked at him once again. However, he was preparing himself to read aloud. I sighed, feeling weird and nervous. I just thought of ignoring this stupid feeling and listened. The writing style was really bad... I knew he needed some help but the content of the story was pure gold. Like a diamond that needed to be published. Also, he had such a great way of reading and expressing the dark text. It was marvelous. I really liked it but I didn't want to express my opinion. I felt so nervous I don't know why but when I am like this, I just stutter. So, yeah. No, thank you, ladies and gentlemen.

 

"That was awesome!", exclaimed my Composition teacher.

 

"It was cool but, to be honest, you need to have a beta reader so you can improve and overcome those errors", said Stella, trying to hide her bitchy mode I love.

 

"Yeah, I couldn't have a second read since I did it last night and I had classes at 8 am so...", he excused himself and I totally understood. I mean, I didn't even write something to bring to the club.

 

Soon, it was two in the afternoon and we had not finished our Club time. I searched for the handsome boy but the moment our eyes met again, I run and went straight to the exit. I didn't know what happened or what to think when I realized I was walking to take the bus to head home. I sighed feeling stupid and weird. I tried not to think of that anymore and sent a message to my lover while waiting for the bus.

 

Ky B: Hope you don't forget calling me tonight or I will be traveling just to punch you.

 

Dumbass: Wow, savage. I miss making love to you.

 

I smiled reading his quick and stupid answer. I really miss him but...

 

Ky B: Shut up, you idiot skdf

 

I sighed. I hope that Stanley guy doesn't come again... He is totally the concept of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's November and I'm in final exams, I'll be updating when I can. The moment I finish my exams I'll probably be updating regularly. Thank you to everyone who stopped to read this fanfic and special thanks to those who left me kudos<3.

**KYLE POV**

 

 

But again, I was mistaken.

  

He appeared again the next session. I sighed avoiding his stare. I knew there was something really weird. A strange vibe in the way he was staring me that made me nervous. I hated it somehow but I also liked it. Fucking feelings and fucking Kenny, I thought. Today's topic was "Real Horror", in other words, not fantasy horror but maybe write about serial killers or real pain. I brought my story since I had time that week. I was nervous... Even though I know I write good enough to present something, I felt pressure from my perfectionist side. Again, I sighed.

  

"Well, who's next?", the deep voice of my teacher sounded distracting me from my own thoughts.

 

I was fighting myself when I saw a girl from an upper year raising her hand. We listened and read her story. I tried to organize my own ideas to express my opinion in a successful way but the moment I wanted to talk, everyone had said what I was going to say. Again the same situation. My phone buzzed and I knew who could be. Smiling, I unlocked my lock screen and read my boyfriend's message.

 

Dumbass: Already tired and wanting to come back home... Miss you, Ky.

 

I wanted to answer right away but then Wendy exposed my work.

 

"Kyle wants to go next", she said, taking my papers and giving it to everybody. I frowned at her and she just chuckled. "What? You wrote it so everyone could read it, right? Don't be such a crybaby."

 

"Ha ha, so funny", I said little upset but I knew she was right. I was feeling nervous again but I did my best trying to read it without much stuttering. "The hoarse voice and the feeling of the gun on her head, without being able to see anything, made her want to cry. And she did. She cried while..", and I continued till my story ended abruptly. I remembered when writing this story I was almost afraid of it. It's a situation that is so present nowadays that made me feel scared. I sighed and smiled prepared for whatever my classmates could share with me. And I had such a good feedback that I knew I loved this Club.

 

Soon, it was two in the afternoon so we had to go. I took my bag, saying goodbye to Wendy and everyone and I went straight to the exit. I didn't want to look at Stanley but my plan was screwed the moment I felt someone grabbing my hand. I turned trying to hide my fear and I saw him.

  

"Hey"

 

"Hey... ha ha", I pulled my own hand, not wanting him to hold it. He transmitted a weird vibe that made me feel nervous. It was like... when a very old man unknown to you stares you a lot. It is weird, isn't it? "Is everything all right?"

  

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just... wanted to say hi. I think I may know you somewhere but I am not really sure, though", he looked really good that day as well and his focused expression was handsome too. "Well, maybe I am mistaken. Sorry. But hey, I hope we can talk more. I really liked your story".

 

"A-Ah, thank you, really. I liked yours too. I would have commented but everyone said what I thought so... but you know, it was cool. Like a diamond that needs to be polished", I finally said. I smiled and got nervous again when he smiled back.

 

"Thanks, Kyle"

 

"You don't need to thank me. And, um, I have to go. See you next week", I waved my hand and run towards the exit of the university.

 

My heart was beating so fast that I felt uneasy. I needed to go home and relax a little.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was in my bed watching some videos of random booktubers recommending contemporary books that I may be interested in. I prepared some kimbap since it was the easiest thing to cook and I wanted a kind of snack that could be easy to eat, quick and light. Soon, Kenny will phone me as we agreed to do every day but it's already late. I was starting to feel sleepy.

 

I took my mobile phone and type a text message.

 

Ky B: Are we going to talk about today? I'll fall asleep soon...

 

His answer came five minutes later when I was brushing my teeth

 

Dumbass: I'm not home yet

 

I frowned and answer him quickly.

 

Ky B: Tomorrow then?

 

Dumbass: K

 

That was... weird. Was he that busy to send just short messages? I titled my head unconsciously. I rinsed out my mouth and went to bed. I rather sleep after reading a bit than keep thinking about that. Kenny would probably be better by tomorrow.

 

Next morning, I was woken up by the sunbeam. I stretched out and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, thinking of what I wanted to eat as breakfast. It was Saturday and I was thinking of my books. I wanted so much to do a 24hrs readathon that the thought of my exams next week annoyed me.

 

I took my mobile phone with me and when I saw it, I noticed a message from a stranger on my IG. I frowned and stalked the person who DM me. The message was short.

 

Stranger: Hi, Kyle 

 

He had his profile on private so I couldn't see who was talking to me.

 

Ky B: Excuse me but, who are you?

 

Stranger: Stanley.

 

From one moment to another, my heart started to throb. The fucking handsome boy from my writing club. I walked through the house while texting.

 

Ky B: Oh, hey! How did you find me?

 

Stranger: Mutuals.

 

Ky B: Makes sense. But don't stalk me!

 

Stranger: Why not :(

 

Ky B: Why yes

 

Stranger: 'cause such a concept of perfection should be well appreciated

 

Ky B: Dude, cringe

 

I laughed because it was really cheesy. Such a dork he might be. But now that I think about it. I am not a girl so... is he the type who just mess around with friends or... nah. It is impossible. He looks straight. Can't be gay, right? I mean, Kenny is the opposite. I knew he was bi just by looking at him.

 

Stranger: Can we... talk regularly?

 

Ky B: Yeah, no problem

 

YEAH, IT'S A PROBLEM. WHY DID I AGREE? OMG. I hit my head with the pillow of the living room when I got there. There was no more immediate response so I went to the kitchen to prepare some yogurt, cereal, and fruit. I learned to eat lightly on mornings and heavier at lunch.

 

I carried a tray with my breakfast to the living room and switch on the TV to see the news. I took my phone to see if Stan texted back but he didn't. Maybe he was busy. I saw if Kenny was online but he wasn't. I sighed and promised to myself that I would not text him till night.

 

When I finished my breakfast, I made up my mind and decided that I should work on my studies. Later I could praise me with some pastries or a long night to read or watch Netflix. I smiled and went straight to do that. I took my phone to put it in silence but a new message came.

  

Stranger: Sorry, family duties. Can I ask you for your number? If it is not that creepy to ask for it, ofc

  

I blushed. Should I give it to him...? I swallowed and nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

 

Ky B: Yeah, um... here [insert Kyle's number] just to make it clear, I'm taken

 

Stranger: Yeah, sure

 

Why did I even say? Taken? Well, of course, I am but...what the fuck. He probably just wanted to be my friend and here I am saying such things just because he was flirty before. It was obviously a game. You are such a dork, Kyle.

 

Ky B: Ha ha ha, yeah. Gotta study now. Have a nice day!

 

I got a new message but not from the app and I knew it was Stanley. I put his name so I would not forget it in the future. I was still feeling embarrassed while doing the exercises from the book. I need to start thinking before talking or writing an answer.

 

 

* * *

 

It was Monday in the afternoon. Kenny didn't reply or phoned me so I have been busying myself with university homework. On Friday, I have the responsibility of doing an assistantship since I am the teacher assistant of a really tough course. I decided to do it this week because there are not many exams.

 

Butters was looking at me worried. I smiled at him and he smiled back but his expression went again to show worry. 

 

"I'm okay, really", I said trying to sound convincing.

 

"Yeah, I want to believe you but the bags under your eyes tell me otherwise", he explains, offering me one of his cookies with strong bitter chocolate.

 

I took one of his cookies and eat it slowly to enjoy it. These cookies were cooked by him and I was considering in ask him for some help there. Maybe he could teach me and I could cook something for Kenny. Kenny... I sighed.

 

"Hey, Butters", I was going to ask him about his opinion about my situation with Ken but somehow I remembered Butters was in the course with the teacher I work with. "Do you, for any reason, know a guy called Stanley?" I don't know why I blushed. Maybe I was feeling shy but still, I need to work in that.

 

Butters looked shocked for some reason and stayed silent for enough time to make me nervous.

 

"Do you remember that you are in a current relationship, don't you?", he said with such a shady tone that I felt embarrassed. But before I could complain he answered. "He is with me in Grammar but I really don't talk with him. He is Cartman's friend, though".

 

I nodded and looked away for a second to see the pathway and saw him. He was walking with his friends of Computer Program. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was smiling and his smile was the most beautiful I've ever seen. He looked great in his casual clothes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with white snickers. He looked great since you could appreciate his biceps and know that he did such good workout. In comparison, I was just a thin guy with nothing but the style in my way of dressing.

 

He looked back at me suddenly and waved at me, smiling. I blushed but waved back with a shy smile. I looked away immediately as felt my phone buzzed. I pressed the button to see a message.

 

Dumbass: I have news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am literally in my final exams so.. till mid of December, I will be updating just once a week if everything goes as planned. Hope you are doing good and as always, thank you for your kudos! <3

**STAN POV**

 

 

I had been studying hard lately but this semester is the hardest for me. I looked at the pile of books beside my desk and the mess of papers and pencils that were on my desk. It was eight o'clock and I hadn't finished the first chapter of the book about Algorithms. I yawned since it was almost my bedtime. I only wanted to go to bed and sleep. Tomorrow I have to wake up early and the thought of that made me angry.

 

"I need a break", I said, thinking aloud. I decided to put some relaxing anime music and reach my goal of finishing the freaking chapter. I was focused on reading the last paragraph when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

 

"Fucking asshole, dinner is ready. Come down", said my sister. I put a bookmark and stood up to go straight to the dining room.

 

I am living with my parents but soon I will be moving to my new apartment. Dad said that I was a grown-up and didn't want me to be bullied for still living with them. I didn't really care about that. I mean, I'm not working so it's understandable. However, the idea of having my own apartment was really cool and exciting so I didn't complain either. I think, the moment I move to my apartment, I'll probably miss my mom cooking. About that, my mom was teaching me every time I can help her, in that way I'll be able to cook by myself delicious homemade food.

 

"So... how has been the university, Stan?", asked my dad while we were eating dinner together as we always do. Shelly looked at me with piercing eyes and I sighed. "Is there any problem?"

 

"No, not at all. Just... you know, it's not easy", I finally said just wanting to finish my meal and go back to finish that chapter. I really did not know if there will be any quiz about it tomorrow. Teachers can be so unpredictable.

 

"I see. Well, I hope you have this weekend free since we are going to be shopping", I noded while giving him a smile. My sister just growled being scolded by mom.

 

Shelly was smart and all. However, she hadn't done anything for herself. She was not attending any school to graduate with some useful career of anything. She was just living with our parents and working as the main cashier in the nearest Taco Bell. Therefore, I kind of understand why she was a dick every time my parents brought my studies on the table.

 

I went to my room when I finished my meal. I scrolled down through my Instagram, looking for nothing at all. Suddenly, I saw a photo that was familiar to me. It was a recommended account since we had mutual friends. I looked at it for some seconds more and then I could recognize who it was.

 

"Kyle", I whispered. He looked great in his denim jacket with black skinny jeans and a tee shirt with a picture of The Beatles. He was smiling and had put some filters that made the photo looked professional and smooth. And also, he had put a sticker, that one of the cats from the Snow app.

 

I couldn't hold a genuine smile. He looked so cute... I knew him from the Creative Writing Club I joined recently. I had to say that I love writing and I want to be able in the future to create such a good video game that no one could stop playing it. That's my main goal in life. I think one of the most important parts of making a video game is the storyline. I had been reading books through my life all the time but recently I only read one per month due to exams. Anyways, that's the reason I joined that Club. It was a challenge for me since I had nothing but my Grammar class to write. We had Grammar since we have to write a Thesis in the future, and we need to know how to write correctly.

 

My expectations of this Club was to know people from other programs and develop my writing skills. However, I did not expect to meet someone like Kyle. He was totally my type. And, yeah, I like men but also women. Nonetheless, I rather date men since I had not good experiences with the girls I dated. I still like girls but I prefer not to have something serious with them unless I think it worth the risk.

 

Back to the topic, Kyle got me. But... he really did. In every session, I tried not to be that obvious but it's a little difficult. I just wanted to ask him for his number the last time we met but I didn't know if he was dating someone or not.

 

I sighed and just took a screenshot. Maybe someday I would grow some balls and ask him about his relationship status.

 

I decided to finally finish that chapter, thinking of how good Kyle looked in his profile picture. I smiled to myself. I think... I have a crush on him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up the moment my alarm started to ring. It was 6 in the morning and outside was still dark. I switch on the lamp and started to dress up. I was thinking mentally about my classes from today and when I should go to the gym. I mean, I have skipped my gym routine since I had a exams week that was pretty heavy. My muscles need some workout.

 

I brushed my teeth and took a yogurt and cereal to bring to school. It was a long commute so I re-read my notes of the chapter I read yesterday when I was on public transport. I could not stop myself from thinking about Kyle again. I hit myself on the face with the paper. I felt my cheeks warm.

 

Fuck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I finished my classes. Oh, I forgot to tell you but it's Thursday and tomorrow it's the day I see Kyle which is exciting. I was heading to the entrance hall with some friends when I saw him alone walking to the exit. My heart skipped and then I started to feel that desire I always try to hold. I wanted to talk to him but also to embrace him.

 

"Hey, Stan. I'm fucking talking to you", Cartman said to me, pushing me. I looked away immediately to see the fat angry face of my classmate.

 

"Uh-uh, yeah. Sorry, what?"

 

"I was asking if you were free today. We wanted to drink since tomorrow is Friday and there's no shitty exam", Cartman explained while doing some gestures to provide explicit information.

 

"Uh, I don't think so... I need to do some workout since this week was real shit and didn't have time to exercise", I answered, looking where was Kyle before. He was not there anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, Friday. It was lunch time but also Creative Writing Club time. I felt my muscles aching since I was not doing workout these past weeks, but I was happy and excited. I would see him.

 

When I entered, there were few people sat in the circle of tables. I was carrying the papers with my story and knew beforehand that Kyle would be late. It's not like someone told me that but I had that feeling. As expected the reading started and in the middle of it, Kyle appeared.

 

He sat one person far away from me. I saw him reading a text message on his phone and a smile appeared on his face. That smile was mesmerizing. Damn. I bit my lower lip, looking away when I heard that Kyle was next.

 

His story was one of the best in my not biased opinion. Except for the last paragraph but getting rid of that, it's such a great work... The moment we had to leave the room, I took my bag and papers and went straight to Kyle. By instinct, I grabbed his hand and I fought not to blush. I cleared my throat before telling him his story was awesome. I freed his hand in order to not let things get awkward.

 

"A-Ah, thank you, really. I liked yours too. I would have commented but everyone said what I thought so... but you know, it was cool. Like a diamond that needs to be polished", he said with a nervous smile. I smiled back.

 

"Thanks, Kyle."

 

"You don't need to thank me. And, um, I have to go. See you next week", he said before running away.

 

I looked at him until he was totally gone. I stared at my own hand for a while until I decided to walk home. He felt fragile. I felt my face getting warmer each minute past.

 

What am I supposed to do with all of these feelings?

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was Saturday evening. I did my workout of morning weekends and after lunch started to watch "Sabrina". I had to study but I organized myself so... I am enjoying my time right now. I stopped a little to take a picture of a scene I really like from the show and uploaded it on my IG storie. Suddenly, I remembered Kyle's profile. I decided to check it and saw that it was in public view. I stalked a little before gaining some courage and deciding to send him a message. It would be dumb but whatever.

 

Stan: Hi, Kyle

 

His answer was almost instant.

 

Kyle: Excuse me but, who are you?

 

Uh, yeah, I forgot I had to say my name since my profile is on private.

 

Stan: Stanley.

 

We talked a little bit more. I was getting that confidence that I have when I am flirty so... I decided to risk myself. What I had to lose?

 

Kyle: Why yes

 

Stan: 'cause such a concept of perfection should be well appreciated

 

Kyle: Dude, cringe

 

I laughed. He was cute. I hoped that I didn't scare him, though. At that moment, I felt that I wanted to confirm it.

 

Stan: Can we... talk regularly?

 

Kyle: Yeah, no problem

 

Cool. _Yes!_ I smiled looking for a while he answered not even sure if it was a dream or what. I thought of asking for his number when my mom yelled my name. I growled because I knew they needed help with some shit.

 

After helping I took some snacks from the kitchen so I could eat while studying. When I got to my room, I remembered I was talking to Kyle on IG. I rushed to get to the app and wrote to him with courage from who knows where.

 

Stan: Sorry, family duties. Can I ask you for your number? If it is not that creepy to ask for it, ofc

 

Kyle: Yeah, um... here [insert Kyle's number] just to make it clear, I'm taken

 

Stan: Yeah, sure

 

Shit. The information I was searching for came so suddenly that I didn't know how to answer. Therefore I just answered like that.

 

Kyle: Ha ha ha, yeah. Gotta study now. Have a nice day!

  
I could picture him like when we talked last time. He was so nervous that looked adorable flushed. I smiled at the thought and decided to write a text message in order to make him know my number. I blocked my mobile phone and went straight to make some math exercises.

 

My mind drifted, though. The thought of him being taken... Damn.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey, someone here has ever liked someone that is already in a relationship?" I asked while eating my hot dog.

 

We were eating in the cafeteria and talking about shitty love experiences so... it was not really a shady question.

 

"Um... I guess but was a crush and I was in a relationship too, so...", said Clyde. I chocked and looked at him doubting. I never thought Clyde could ever like someone else while dating his actual girlfriend. "Don't look at me like that. I am whipped now. It was in the past and everyone could have experienced something like this."

 

"Yeah, Heidi is a pain in the ass sometimes. I like her but I did look at someone else too. But that someone was not in a relationship", I looked shocked but I think I was the only one getting that information as new. "Why, Stan? Do you like someone that is already in a relationship? Who's the girl?"

 

I blushed and shook my head, drinking some water.

 

"I was just thinking that it may happen at some point and wanted some previous advice to confront it", I explained myself.

 

"Right... Anyways, I think in that case you should just go for it. I mean, if you are single of course", said Cartman.

 

"Yeah, I mean, you could just try it if you feel that she or he is the right one", said Token. "I think you need to be sure about your feelings first and then you go for it. You are a great guy so I know that someone would waste no time and doubt about choosing you."

 

"Hey, but... what about the other guy?", I asked. I mean, I don't want to screw my special person's relationship with his actual boyfriend and made him get hated. Oh god... this is so difficult.

 

"Hey, really... are you not in love with someone else?", Clyde was looking suspicious and I just looked away.

 

"No..?"

 

"Well, maybe you should just know first if there is any problem between the couple and being strong. I think it depends mostly on how much you want that person to be with you and then you will know what to do, man", shrugged Token while eating his salad.

 

He had a point. I decided to unlock my mobile phone and send a text message to Kyle.

 

Stan: Would you like to hang out Wednesday afternoon?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize since I'm uploading rn but you know real life is tough:( I send you good vibes since it a hard time now in November and soon it's December so... And we may have a special chapter on Christmas! I'll be working on that. Look forward to it!

**STAN POV**

 

 

I can't believe that I asked Kyle to hang out with me on Wednesday afternoon. We are literally just acquaintances and I asked him to hang out with me. He is not going to say yes. I am sure of that. I complained while laying part of my body on the table. It was lunchtime but I didn't feel like eating anymore.

 

"Are you okay, man?", asked Token. "You are barely eating."

 

"No..."

 

"What happened? Problems with your girl?"

  

"I don't have one but I wish he could be my boyfriend", I whined falsely.

 

"Okay... then, what's the problem, man?", the tone used by Token was expressing how annoyed he was by now.

 

"It's just...", I sighed thinking about how should I explain everything in a simpler and brief way. "I have a crush on this guy that goes to the same Club I am attending but I don't know if he is dating someone already, and I can't just ask because we are only acquaintances."

  

"Well, I think you may be bold and just ask him to hang out with you to know more about each other. And why not? He shouldn't think much about it since you are just two guys that go to the same Club probably for the same reason", said Token while shrugging. I nodded thoughtfully. "Just be bold, man."

 

"Yeah, you are right", I replied, smiling. I have to grow some balls and try to be his friend. But, first, I have to wait for his answer. I looked to the lock screen on my phone and fixed my eyes on the time. There was plenty of time ahead before the next class begins. I thought of playing some Pokemon Go but it was so cold today that I was re-thinking it.

  

I sighed. It was gonna be a long Monday.

 

 

* * *

 

 

My phone buzzed for the tenth time within an hour but, again, it was not Kyle. I groaned lowly and turned off my mobile data. I was really hoping on getting some quick response.

 

"Let's go to the cinema. I want to watch Bohemian Rhapsody", said Cartman lowly expecting not to be caught by the professor.

 

"Really? Well, this is new. You are not offering some fast food place to go but the cinema. That's progress", Clyde said with a mocking voice.

 

"Haha, so funny. Progress my ass. I don't always think about food, pieces of shit", replied Cartman irritated.

 

I smirked but didn't say anything. He is such a fatass. I looked at the window but I was just wandering off. I hope Kyle is okay and I hope we can talk today. I turned on my mobile data and decided to send him an interesting meme I saw before related to puppies. Maybe... he likes puppies?

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Class dismissed."

 

"FINALLY!", exclaimed Cartman and the professor glared to him. We were working in some stupid programming stuff. It was basic but complicated. It was related to algebra since we used some codes that were familiar to me. Those codes were in the latest chapter we read last class so, compared to Cartman, I could make on time the task. "Are we going or not?"

  

"To the cinema?", asked Token not sure for the first time. "I think I have an appointment today."

 

"With who?", I asked curiously but at the same time wanting to joke a little.

 

"Dentist."

 

We all made a disgusting face and then I patted his back. Sure, the dentist is the nightmare of all.

 

"Then, what about tomorrow?" I suggested.

 

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I knew it was a text message since I did not have my mobile data on. I thought it would be one of those programmed messages of the company I bought its chip. I looked without real interest when my eyes widened the moment I read the name.

 

Kyle: Sorry if I didn't answer till now. I don't have mobile data so I hope you don't mind my text message? And I think, yeah, we may hang out. We could go to the library since I need to buy some books, and then go to eat sth, idk:( What do you think? 

 

"Hey, dude. What the fuck are you grinning at?", that stupid Cartman's voice snapped and I was again in that sad reality.

 

"Ah, um... nothing. I just got good news from a game. You know, daily special bonus for attendance", I lied. "I have to go to the bathroom for a while. Wait for me", I said. While walking to the bathroom, I was writing to my crush.

 

Stan: Yeah, no problem. Maybe I could buy sth there too. Looking forward to our meeting ; )

 

I chewed my lower lip, smiling. He is so cute... I can't wait to go to that date even though it is not a date.

 

Kyle: Good! Then, at four?

 

Stan: Sure, beauty

 

Kyle: Omg, shut up

 

I laughed. Really, I can't with his cuteness. I decided to go indeed to the bathroom and went straight to my already grumpy group. I know they like to be earlier to every place since we are not so lucky this term.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

I was looking into my phone, searching for some good information about passing some level of this current online game but there was just bullshit of some nerds who do not even know how to spell words. I sighed giving up on my personal task and standing up from the bed. I was startled when I heard Shelly knocking the door.

 

"Food is served, asshole", she was being grumpy again.

 

"Okay..."

 

I scratched my head trying to be in a good mood for dinner. Lately, I am really stressed out but it is because Algorithms is a pain in the ass. I do not want my parents to be so worried and caring as they always are. I went down the stairs and sat down on the chair next to Shelly.

 

"Hey, Stan", greeted my father. "Hey, do you know some guy called Kyle Broflovski?"

 

I almost choked on my food when I heard him. _Did I listen right?_

 

"What? Kyle?"

 

"Yeah, it's a redheaded guy who studies Education in your same university. Do you perhaps know him?"

 

"Uh... I think... Does he have freckles? He may be that guy I know from the Club I joined recently", I answered thrilled. _Why does my father know him?_

 

"Oh, yeah. Is it something with writing?", my eyes widened immediately. My father laughed. "I think, he is the same guy. I mean, I'm telling you this because there is a friend I made recently in the gambling house I am working. We were talking about some random stuff and our family when we were surprised by that detail. The world is really tiny, isn't it?"

 

"Oh my god, that's hilarious!", said mom, laughing.

 

I was still in shock but I continued eating. I needed some protein to digest all that new information, plus energy to do my homework.

 

"Yeah, and he is indeed a genius. He has a special scholarship so there's no loan he has to pay"

 

"Stan, you should tell that Kyle to come over. He may help you to study for that Grammar class you have", she suggested before drinking her white wine.

 

"Yeah..."

 

The dinner went by pretty good but I hurried to go straight to my room and ask Kyle what was his last name. I really didn't remember at all. I looked for my phone and started writing a text message.

 

Stan: Hey, sorry for writing this late but.. um, can I ask you some random question? it's for science.

 

I got a quick response but this time was from social media.

 

Kyle: Okay... ask me

 

Stan: Is Broflovski your last name?

 

Kyle: Yeah, why? Didn't you read it from my story paper?

 

Stan: Uh, no, I just know because I think my dad knows yours...

 

Kyle: Really?!

 

Stan: Yeah. Anyways, I was surprised but it was in a good way. That means our encounter was destiny

 

Kyle: What are you talking about? But omg, I really didn't know that. I will talk to my father about it

  

Stan: Haha, nothing. Um, so, Wednesday at four?

 

Kyle: Yes!

  

I smiled.

 

Stan: You are cute. I can't wait to see you.

 

Kyle: omg, shut up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and I apologize since it took me a while. I have been really busy lately but it is what it is. Hopefully, I will bring the Christmas special chapter on time!

**STAN POV**

 

 

 

Finally, it was Wednesday midday. Just four hours more and I will see Kyle in his natural habitat in the library. This is gonna be fun.

  

Or that was what I thought.

 

"Man, it's so cold today...", said Clyde while rubbing his arms. "I think, there will be a storm soon, or that's what my weather app warned."

 

"Yeah... Those clouds look horrible", I commented. "But it would be okay if I stay in a closed room store, right? I was going to the library but if it's gonna rain..."

 

"No, I think you will be cool. Just be prepared. Are you talking about your date?", mocked Clyde.

 

I just rolled my eyes and saw Token commenting something to Clyde. I decided to check my phone. I received some messages from classmates regarding group projects but what took my attention was a message from my mother. I read it carefully while walking to my next class. She was telling me if I could go home today even though she knew I had an important type of date this day. I sighed and typed asking her what was so important that she is asking me to do that.

 

"I hope Mr. Meyer is not in a bad mood today", suddenly Token commented. "I am not in the mood today to deal with his shit."

 

When I looked to him, I saw him frowning. After going to the dentist, Token told us that he needed to use braces and I felt really sorry for him. Using braces in college really sucked. Since then, Token has been with a terrible mood.

 

"Yeah... So do I. When he is mad, he usually makes us do difficult shit and evaluate us without even warning beforehand", I replied putting my phone in the back pocket of my jeans.

 

We went inside the classroom filled with computers. I sat down in one of those workspaces. I turned on the computer and felt tired already thinking of what would be today's task. I looked at one of the corners of the screen where the time was. Soon enough my date will start.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was running to the spot we decided to meet. Since Kyle went home earlier than me, we decided to meet at the station where his favorite library was. I was running out of breath when I got to the place. I saw around me and fixed my eyes in a green hat. It was the first time I saw Kyle with that kind of hat; it was an ushanka. I used to wear the classic hat with blue and red colors; however, I decided to not use it anymore just because.

 

I walked to him, grinning. He was looking at his smartphone really focused but took just a second of him taking his attention off the screen to notice me. He immediately smiled and waved to me. As soon as I arrived, I noticed that again he was nervous. I could check him out better when he started to walk to the exit where I suppose the library was. He was wearing some dark green skinny jeans, a pair of Dr. Martens' black boots, and an orange coat. His red curls could be seen behind the hat. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how cute he looked and how maybe he would look with my clothing on resting in my bed.

 

I shook my head trying to focus in the reality I was. I realized then that we were entering a small shop between many. It looked really old like those old shops that sell clocks; nonetheless, this one sold books.

 

"Which library is this one?", I asked really curious while taking a quick look at a random book I grabbed. "This place seems old. I have never come here."

 

"I thought so", replied Kyle while walking, looking everywhere but me. I think he might be searching for a specific book. "Not many people come here. I like it, though. Since it's old, I can find those first published books I like."

 

"I see... so, I know this will be a dumb statement but, here I won't find any manga, will I?", I said a little ashamed.

  

He smiled at me before scanning again the book he was holding. I stared at him for a while and moved closer so I could read with him. I was behind him and fought myself not to embrace him. He looked sad and I wanted to comfort or at least distract him. I put my chin on his shoulder and scanning the book I could see some pictures.

 

"It's an illustrated book for kids. I was searching it for a while", explained Kyle. Even though his voice sounded calm, his body said otherwise. "We can go to a comic store later if you want."

 

"It's okay", I said softly and stayed there a little more wanting to enjoy his sweet perfume. "We can stay as much time as you want."

 

I decided then to move away and go to another shelf to calm myself. I could notice that Kyle was way better when I wasn't around him and took a few books before going to pay them to the grandpa who was sitting in a corner. I never saw him so at first, I freaked out but I guess Kyle knew from the beginning. 

 

I took an old book without a special cover; it was all red and the pages were so thin that reminds me of the bible. I scanned the book a little while before Kyle patted my right shoulder.

 

"Let's go", he said and our gazes met.

 

I fought myself again to not doing something stupid and nodded, walking with him to the exit. He was talking to me about what he recently bought. He showed me those books and I realized he got an eye for them. The books were almost new and for what he said were cheaper than in others libraries.

 

"Can we go to a coffee shop first? I wanna buy a vanilla latte", said Kyle smiling and I guess the reason is his recent purchase. "Then we may go to a comic shop I know you will like."

 

"Yeah. Starbucks or Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse?"

 

"Tweek Bros."

 

I smiled and guided the way to the mentioned coffee shop. The day has a nice weather although it was cold and cloudy. I like that way.

  

"So, how was school today for you?", suddenly asked the read headed. "Since my day was short, I feel really relaxed."

 

"I don't know how can you feel like that. If I had to get up just to go to one class or two in the morning, I would be mad."

 

"It isn't that bad", said Kyle, laughing a little. "It's just something I must do as a student for my future. After all, it's for me."

 

"I guess you're right."

 

"Answer my question, Stan."

 

"Uh? Ah, yeah... Um... I guess it was like always: boring and exhausting. Anyways, we are here. I think we might stay for a little longer. I want to eat something, beauty."

  

Kyle laughed and we entered Tweek Bros. There were few people sat in random places and we decided to go straight to the counter to ask for our drinks. After that, we went and sat in a booth while we were waiting for our orders. I started talking about what expected me at home and Kyle commented as well as his routine.

 

What I have learned from Kyle was that he is really sweet although he might seem like a serious person, almost bitter. He is someone who likes to study and thinks about everything in the future and rather stay at home than go to parties. Such an interesting person.

  

"So, I think I prefer watching anime on my computer than on my phone. Oh, and which one are you watching from this season?", asked Kyle. I was mesmerized by how well he expressed his feelings and talked.

 

"Uh... Um...", I mumbled coming back to reality. "I am watching Goblin Slayer and SAO. But I really don't have much time to watch those so I rather watch some random videos from Youtube."

 

"I see... Well, I understand. I also don't have time to watch much lately. This semester is always heavier than the first one."

 

Suddenly, one of the waiters came with our orders. I got some chocolate muffins to share with Kyle and a frappe while Kyle just ordered his vanilla latte coffee. I looked at him while sipping a little from my drink. Kyle did the same but his expressions were so vivid that I couldn't take my eyes from him. I tried though not to be so obvious and the moment our gazes met, I looked away smooth and naturally.

 

"This feels really good. The weather and being here with you...", I said not stopping my flirting side. I liked it, though, since Kyle was blushing and looking everywhere but me. "Kyle, you can tell me to stop if I am being too pushy and making you uncomfortable. I know I can be stubborn sometimes so.."

 

"It's okay", he snapped but he wasn't looking at me. I looked at him confused without replying. "I'm not uncomfortable, I think... I mean, it's not um... unpleasant to me. For real."

 

"Are you saying I can flirt with you even though you are in a relationship?", I smirked just wanting to bother him peacefully. He shook his head. "Then?"

 

"It's just... I feel good. You distract me. To be honest, I am not having a good time lately. This meeting is what I really needed", he said and now he was looking at me although he was blushing, probably from embarrassment. "So, that's why it's okay if you are that way. It's not unpleasant at all."

  

I couldn't say anything. He was being honest and I have been taken aback. I didn't expect that answer. I looked at the muffins and took one so I could start to munch it. I didn't know what to say. He was being so honest that made me happy. What he just said made me pretty happy. The only thing in my mind was kissing him but I can't take advantage of his trust. Therefore, the only not stupid idea was eating that muffin.

  

"Say something! I feel embarrassed now...", he hid his face between his thin hands and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Please..."

 

Damn. Fucking kinks.

 

I cleared my throat after eating the muffin and decided that it was time to clear as well this tension.

 

"Thank you, for telling me that. And... sorry, I was just... I didn't expect that answer."

 

"So... good?"

 

"Yeah, we are good", I reassured with a genuine smile. I stared at him all the time while he started to complain about his duties at home. He wanted just to go straight to bed but he needed to do laundry. "So... you are living all by yourself?"

 

"Um... Honestly, I live with my boyfriend but... he moved for a while to another state. You know, work stuff." I nodded. "I am good but it is a pain in the ass doing all sort of things by myself. Living alone it's a little difficult."

 

"This might sound shameless but... would you invite me someday? I mean, it would be really cool to see your house. You are really interesting and I _like_ you already", I said that being bold and expecting him to blush so furiously like now. "But yeah, when you allow me to, of course. Sorry, I'm so bold but I can't stop myself sometimes."

 

"No, it's cool. And yeah, maybe when we are not so busy and I can keep my house clean, of course", he said smiling while blushing.

 

I know he knows my " _I like you already_ " is in a romantic way but somehow I guess he might be telling himself that it was just in a friendly way. I smirked at the thought. He started to eat his muffin and when he finished, we decided to go to the comic shop. It was dark already and I started to get worried about Kyle.

  

"Are you sure you want to go to the comic shop? We can go other time. You know, we can hang out when you finish your next week's exams", I said with a calm smile. "It's okay. I am just worried about you. I want you to get safely to your house."

 

"Um...", he looked at the ground before meeting my gaze. "Okay... But you promise?"

 

"I promise", I said lifting my pinky which was interlaced by Kyle's. He laughed but I think it was because he wasn't expecting that. "Let's go."

 

We walked to the station and I walked with him to his building just to make sure he got safely. We waved a goodbye and I went straight home. I learned that he lived not far away from my house. Indeed, we live just one station away from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**KYLE POV**

 

 

 

Kenny's news was the worst and the best at the same time. You may judge.

 

Dumbass: I got a promotion!

 

_What?_

 

Dumbass: It was literally spontaneous. I didn't expect it at all! It was bc of a wretch situation but... well, that's life. Opportunities come and some go. So, why not take it, right, love?

 

Ky B: Sure, but... what does it mean?

 

Dumbass: Ky...

 

Dumbass: It means we are going to have more money.

 

Ky B: You know what I mean, dumbass.

 

Dumbass: I am so sweet to you and you treat me so cold...

 

Ky B: Ugh, just say it.

 

Dumbass: It means I must stay for a little longer, babe.

 

Ky B: I knew it...

 

I bit my lower lip and felt my chest heavier than before. This sucks.

 

Dumbass: But you know I'll try to come back asap

 

Ky B: I know.

 

Dumbass: Don't start again, please

 

Ky B: I know, I know, sorry... It's just... I miss you so much... Congratulations. I am happy about you getting that promotion but I miss you, and I can't avoid feeling sad...

 

Dumbass: So do I. When I got the promotion, I expected you to be more... enthusiastic or something. Not like this.

 

Ky B: I'm sorry...

 

Dumbass: I'm not in the mood to continue talking, or well... texting so let's talk later.

 

Ky B: Okay...

 

I stared at my phone with a sad expression. I felt guilty. I didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable. I am happy but I miss him... Agh. I messed up my hair and flopped in my bed. That was such a waste of time for us...

 

From that day I was not capable of being happier. Days just passed and I was just continuing my college life with a near end of the semester. Soon the exams period would begin.

 

"I am so tired...", I complained while climbing the stairs not ready for my next class but just going through shit. Butters was long winded as he usually is (at least he is with me) and I just nodded but I did not exactly listen what he said. I was thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. I wasn't feeling good and I just wanted to go home and do something that might keep my mind busy.

 

"... and that part was the best. You should watch it, Kyle!", exclaimed Stotch and I nodded again smiling. "Hey... did you really listen to me?"

 

"Yeah, sure. Oh, by the way, was it just the questions from last class answered that we have to bring today?", I decided to change the topic and, of course, my friend was easily distracted by it.

 

He answered and again I just nodded while we enter the room. I was feeling bad because Kenny and I didn't talk for days. I have been sending short messages asking him how was he doing and that I missed him. However, Ken didn't answer me. Again I look at iMessage to see no answer at all.

 

I decided to record today's class because I knew I was not going to put attention with my actual state. I drifted most of the time during the class. Our teacher dismissed the class once she told us what was the next session's task. We were having an individual presentation and I was frustrated since it was gonna be our second test from seven marks that we need to have. She is so not professional when comes to work that I was impressed by how well I talked to her and participated in her classes.

 

"So, would you like me to help you with the materials we have to make? You know I love to do them!", said Butters excited. I smiled and agreed instantly. "Well, we can meet at my house or elsewhere you feel comfortable, Kyle."

 

"What about coming to my house?"

 

Leo was as shocked as me when I blurted that.

 

"Really?"

 

I gulped realizing what I had already said. I smiled and nodded.

 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

 

"No, it's just... you told me once you didn't want anyone to come to your house till it was ready and since Ken is not here.."

 

"Oh, man. I feel lonely there. I rather have someone with me in that huge department than being there alone forever. I mean, it's not THAT big but you know what I mean."

 

Butters smiled so much that I couldn't stop myself from copying. He was too pure, too good... Why am I such a bad friend?

 

"I will treat you since you will help me. What would you like me to cook? Also, you may stay the night at my house if you feel like doing it", I saw his eyes sparkling. "You are my friend, after all, Leo."

 

"Aw, Kyle!"

 

And he hugged me so annoyingly that I had to push him most of the time. Butters lightened my days without knowing it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

One day in Language class, I got a message. It was from Stan. When I realized what the message said I blushed immediately. He wanted to hang out. I thought it would be good for us to know more about each other and for me to not be so depressed. I wanted to answer but suddenly I didn't have more mobile data and the university's wifi didn't work for some strange reason. I sighed and decided to answer later since my teacher was glaring at me.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was really nervous for that day. The day Stan and I were going to the library and probably eat something together. I know I was nervous because he is... someone new but deep down I knew it was not okay to feel that way. I shook my head and took one of my favourite and comfortable outfits.

 

 

* * *

 

After what seemed more like a date than hanging out with a friend... I really didn't know what to think. I was happy. I felt good because I knew more about Stan. He is such a dork. He likes to tease me and being flirty. He is interested in what people do, or at least what I liked and do. He was really kind and polite. I knew that he liked anime and some of his favourite genres when it comes to reading. I really spent a good time with him. I felt so good but I knew I shouldn't. I shouldn't feel that way because Kenny didn't answer me yet, didn't contact me. I had not any right to be happy when he is working for both of us.

 

Ky B: Please, call me when you have time... I miss you.

 

I sent him a message so he would know that I was thinking about him every day. Still, I couldn't stop smiling when I thought back on that day with Stan. I think he is a really good guy. I hope we can be close friends and hang out more like that day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I think he is the hot guy you know, Kyle", said suddenly Butters making me choke with my own lunch. "Oh, sorry."

 

"Which hot guy?", asked Henrietta as she moved comfortably so she could see the guy.

 

"There is no hot guy", I replied annoyed. I decided to eat with fake tranquility. I didn't want to spin around since it would be harder for me to hide my nervousness. "Butters is just talking bullshit."

 

"Hey!", complained Butters with his mouth full with his fruit of the day.

 

"That's a BS excuse", said Wendy who was looking behind me and the moment she met my gaze, she smirked. I frowned.

 

"Bullshit", I repeated and finished eating so fast my shrimp spring rolls that I decided to take my tray and walk to the cafeteria to hand that empty tray.

 

Walking to the cafeteria, I realized that when I went back I would see him. I started to blush and my heart started to thump so hard I was worried. I left my tray where everyone did and stopped one minute to think of what to do next. How could I avoid seeing him? I felt so nervous... I forgot he studied in the same building as me. I inhaled and exhaled like in my Tuesday's Taichi classes and walked to my previous spot.

 

I continued walking even though I was shocked by seeing him near... Seeing him talking to my friends. And Henrietta was making heart eyes and flirting while he was talking to Wendy.

 

"Kyle!", exclaimed Wendy dragging the unnecessary attention to me. I smiled uncomfortably and waved to them. I took a seat next to him since he sat in my seat. "You took a little while."

 

"Yeah, I guess... Stan, why are you...?", but I stopped in the middle of the sentence, realizing how bad it would sound.

 

"Why am I here?" I blushed and he smiled. "I wanted to see you."

 

"How romantic", said Henrietta with a disgusting face.

 

"Stan, I will tell him what you wanted to say to him later. Go with your friends. They are calling for you", pronounced Wendy with a soft voice that made me strangely annoyed.

 

"Okay, thanks. See you later!", and he went straight to where his friends were.

 

I stared at him for a while until Wendy took my attention by saying my name in a repetitive way. I blinked and asked what she needed. She looked to Butters and then Henrietta. I didn't know what to think but I knew that they realized something troublesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I hope you are good and excited as me because Christmas is coming soon! There will be a special chapter for Christmas season but I'm not sure if I will post it after or the same week of Christmas, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> By the way, before asking you for a favor, I want to thank every person who has left me kudos and is still reading this fanfic. As a part of the favor, I need to ask is that I really don't know how well I am writing and expressing my ideas and feelings... so I would really appreciate if you could give some feedback about this story and your opinion of it. 
> 
> Well, although it's longer than the other, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Soon there will be progress between Stan and Kyle's relationship.

 

 

**KYLE POV**

 

My phone buzzed and I unlocked the screen immediately when I saw his name.

 

 

Dumbass: What would you ask for Christmas present to Santa?

 

 

Really? He was asking me that? We haven't been really talking that much and... the first thing he asks is what I want for Christmas? Oh my god... I am dating an asshole.

 

 

Ky B: Uh... A book but... Hey, are you okay?

 

 

Dumbass: Yeah, I am fine. What about you, love?

 

 

Ky B: Um... fine, but missing you as always.

 

 

Dumbass: So do I... but when you say that I feel stressed. I feel like is more difficult for me to handle all of this.

 

 

_Again..._

 

 

Ky B: I'm sorry. I'll try not to say that again...

 

 

After that, he called me. We chatted for a while, asking each other trivial questions and then he started to tease me and being the meme guy I fell in love with. I really missed him. I needed him to cuddle me, to kiss me and make me feel safe and calm. One week more and there are no more classes for me, just... exams and assistantships for the first year guys.

 

 

"And that girl really thought I was single. You should have seen her face when he saw my lock screen", he said laughing.

 

 

"Jesus. Don't tell me you still have that picture of me with that ridiculous Japanese magic girl cosplay."

 

 

Before you start to mock me, I just did it because it was a birthday's gift for him. Kenny loves to see me in feminine dresses and Japanese school outfit. I never tried them but just for him, I had done it.

 

 

"You should have known by now that answer", and he sent a kiss through the telephone. "Love, I must go back to work. I will Facetime you at night so I can masturbate with a good look of your ass, okay? I love you. Send me good nudes."

 

 

"You wish, dumbass", I replied laughing before hanging up.

 

 

Those moments were the best I had since his departure. I loved Kenny with his meme and bold side. It was what made me fell in love with him. I put some music on iTunes. The song I chose was "Baby You're a Haunted House" by Gerard Way. I listened to this a lot on Halloween and I felt like listening to it today as well. I looked at the clock which was in one of the walls of my room and I made my mind to do some house chores.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Empirical evidence on the usefulness of strategies... Ugh", growled Kyle leaving the paper on his left side while watching the roof. "Oh my god, I'm so not in the mood of studying. I need our winter break already."

 

 

It was five in the afternoon on that Thursday. I have been all day reading documents talking about how to teach Young Learners and with that I mean children from 4 to 10 or 11 years old. I do not really know how I am going to answer to that Oral Test we have soon. I am scared because I really don't know how it's gonna be and... there is too much to read. And I need to prepare the presentation as well. I sighed and heard the doorbell rang. _It must be Butters,_ I thought.

 

 

I got up and went to the entrance to open the door. I looked rapidly at my surroundings and saw that it was decent. Before opening the door, I fixed my hair.

 

 

"Who is it?" I asked while opening the door and I was startled with whom I saw next to my friend. "Butters and..."

 

 

"Kevin", he answered with a cute smile. "He is a friend of mine from the university. He studies something related to Commercial Engineering."

 

 

"Business Administration and Economics", reminded Kevin with a slight smile.

 

 

"Wow, I... Come inside!" I exclaimed feeling flustered while stepping aside so they could enter. "Sit wherever you feel comfortable. Do you want something specific to drink? I have orange juice, Coca-Cola and water in the refrigerator."

 

 

"Water is okay for me, and you, Kevin?"

 

 

"Same, please."

 

 

"Good choice", I replied while walking to get some cups and fill them with fresh water. "Is anything troubling you guys?" I asked suddenly. I know Butters would come to relax a little and help me with the presentation materials. He even brought the products in that fabric bag; however, I do not know about Kevin so... there should be a reason, right? "If it isn't so rude to ask... I am just wondering."

 

 

I walked to the living room where Kevin and Leo were sitting on the large sofa. They shared a glance between them before drinking of their own cups. I sat on the pouf seat I especially bought for my reading time. It's pretty comfy.

 

 

"You know... Stan, right?", his voice was really pleasant to listen although he was hesitant; he looked great in his casual clothes. "I saw you talking to him twice in the hall of the university."

 

 

"Uh... yeah. I know him from the club we attend on Fridays. Why?" I drank a little from my cup and saw him looking to the floor. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?" I was starting to feel nervous. What if anything happened to Stan? He didn't talk to me today. He just sent me some random video of dogs with hats on Instagram at seven in the morning. I mean, it's not like he must talk to me every day but... he usually talks to me every day at the same hour even though sometimes I do not respond... And well, I know him, I will obviously worry about him if he is hurt or something.

 

 

"He is fine. It's everything fine. It's just..." He looked at me in the eyes and I averted my gaze. I blushed instantly because he was handsome. He has this Korean fashion style that looked so great on him. He was wearing some formal but casual clothes with colors between gray, black and white. And he has a great body. I know since I can see his biceps and toned muscles. Also, his broad chest reminded me of Stan. I blushed even more and I decided to look everywhere but Kevin so I would maybe not think about that stubborn guy who is always flirty. "Clyde."

 

 

I looked at him again, but now I was confused. What the hell? I don't even know who Clyde is. He was about to explain I suppose since he was opening his mouth but suddenly his phone started to ring loudly with a Korean song I was familiar with. He excused himself for a minute and went to the entrance to answer his phone.

 

 

"You know I trust you but sometimes you should at least warn me that someone else is coming", I said hearing Butters chuckling.

 

 

"Sorry, dude", said Stotch with his usual cute smile. "I was in my way here when Kevin appeared and asked me if he could join."

 

 

"Okay..." I looked at him like how the hell you would invite someone to somebody else's house without asking first.

 

 

"Kyle, can I ask you a question?"

 

 

"Sure. What is it?"

 

 

"Are you interest in that Stan guy?"

 

 

I became speechless with wide eyes due to the sudden and unexpected question. I was glad to the return of Kevin.

 

 

"Sorry, guys. My parents are bothering me with some family meeting and it's important. Can we talk soon, Kyle? As soon as you can. It's important to me and I need your help."

 

 

"Yeah, sure. No problem", I replied amused. I didn't know what he was talking about but I knew he needed my answer at that moment. "If you are free later, you may come to my house. Or we may talk in the university."

 

 

"Thank you. I have to go and thank you for your kindness", he waved goodbye and I smiled waving back to him.

 

 

I sighed and got up from my seat. I started to search for my book and realize that Leo followed me without his fabric bag. He wasn't letting go the Stan topic. I found my currently reading at the desk where I usually work on.

 

 

"Can we just drop the subject? You and the other guys are really annoying when you talk about him."

 

 

"So, it is true."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"That you like him."

 

 

"No, it's not. Can we please drop the subject? For fuck's sake", I rolled my eyes and sat in my bed scrolling down on my phone so I could stop being annoyed, placing the book beside me. "He is just a friend I get along with."

 

 

"You are friends already?"

 

 

"I guess?" I shrugged and saw that I got a new message from the aforementioned man. "Oh my god..."

 

 

"What is it, Kyle?" He sat next to me and looked at my phone. I hid immediately my electronic device. "Why are you hiding it? Is it him?" I blushed. "Kyle..."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"You know I love you and that's the reason I will tell you this", he said looking serious and not cute in any way like always. I was scared of what he could say. "I think you are interested in him but..."

 

 

"I am not", I cut him immediately. "Stop with that shit." He sighed. "I'm serious."

 

 

"So am I. I'm not joking. Anyways, I will tell you this and you will know what to do. If you feel something for him, even if it is something so little, you should stop it immediately. You need to think about Kenny", he said with a tone that made me feel bad. He was really serious and I was feeling guilty although I didn't do anything to feel like that. "I am saying this because I care about you and Kenny."

 

 

Butters and Kenny had been friends for a long time ago; I came much later. They were friends since pre-school. They are like me and Wendy although we are friends from high school; however, the feeling is the same. Truly friends that share everything. However, since Kenny and I started dating, he started to stop communicating much with people. He was just with me and helping his parents with the money that he earned. That is the reason he is always working. To start living together we saved a lot of money between us and with a little help from my parents. Although my parents split, they get along well and I talk with them once a week and send messages every time I have.

 

 

Well, back to the topic. Since Kenny and I started to date, the communication between Kenny and Butters is not as much as before. I tried to make the connection between them because I think their friendship was really beautiful and both of them are really good people. I don't want Kenny to lose someone so irreplaceable like Butters.

 

 

"I know, Butters", I say lowly. The bright in my eyes darkening. "I love Kenny. I am not someone who would cheat on him or anything."

 

 

_Shit._

 

 

"Well, I trust you and I want you to know that I am here as well. You can trust me, too", he smiled sweetly. Then, he indicated with his chin somewhere and when I looked I saw my document. "I think you need to study and so do I. Let's practice, Kyle!"

 

 

He sounded more excited about something so crappy. The only thought that kept me without fake killing thoughts was that the exams would end soon. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was late and Leopold went home an hour ago after finishing some of the materials for the presentation I have to do the following week. I couldn't cook something for him but I told him that next time I certainly would. I looked at the clock and read again the message from Stan that I still didn't answer.

 

 

Stan: May I come around, beauty? You owe me a visit to your house.

 

 

"It could not be this soon, you asshole", I muttered with a slight smile. I put the phone on the counter watching my kitchen. I have arranged everything since I hated to have boxes and things covered in plastic. I don't think Kenny would mind.

 

 

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I saw everywhere. My home was pretty simple. The walls were painted with a cream color. Some pictures of our time in high school and nowadays were hanging as a decoration and a painting of Batman since is Kenny's one of his favorite DC heroes. Our couch was gray and the pouf seat was mustard. There was a glass coffee table between the couch and the Smart TV which was hanging from the ceiling. Below it, there was a small bookcase in which a PS4 was placed above it and connected to the Smart TV. The floor was made of wood and made the contrast looking good. I liked it pretty much.

 

 

I took the remote control but I was startled by the buzzing of my phone that sounded louder than usual since it was on the table. I sighed and took it thinking it would be my mom since I didn't report myself on an entire day.

 

 

"Hello?", I interrogated without seeing who was the caller. When I heard the voice on the other side of the line, my eyes widened. "Stan?"

 

 

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, I don't know if you have really read my message but I texted you asking if it is possible to...", and he cut himself. "Nevermind. Want to go out? I am feeling like stopping somewhere interesting tonight."

 

 

"Like... right now? But tomorrow we have classes."

 

 

"I know", he sounded determined which made me nervous and I blushed just thinking about seeing him. I didn't even look good today. I needed to search for a really good outfit. "So, do you want to go out? I miss you."

 

 

"Uh..." I felt flustered. He is being too flirty and cheesy. "You can't say those words and expect me to react normal, you idiot."

 

 

"I am not gonna say sorry because I am not", he said chuckling.

 

 

"Oh my god", but I could not stop myself from laughing. "Okay. Send me a message where I should meet you, okay?"

 

 

"Everything for you, sunshine."

 

 

"Oh, my god. Stop it", I laughed and hung up. He was being far too cheesy. I hate myself because I know there is something weird happening inside me but I need to see him.

 

 

The only moments I really don't feel like needing Kenny is when I am with Stan although it sounds cruel. The thing is I am a person with a constant need for reassurance and affection but since Kenny isn't here... I am feeling bad. Adding to it, sometimes (and now more frequently) Kenny has been acting weird. He is more irritable than what he normally is. We are paying half and half the expenses of the house, wifi, food, among others so I don't understand why is he like that. Not all the time at least.

 

 

I decided to not think about that anymore and just enjoy my time with Stan. I started to search for some pretty and simple outfit. After fifteen minutes deciding on what to wear, I decided on a formal casual look. I had a black formal suit which I put above a white turtleneck sweater. I had black skinny jeans and a pair of black patent leather Dr. Martens shoes.

 

 

I think I am pretty handsome and I know how to look good. I am glad that I have a nice figure although it is not that manly. I smiled satisfied. I took care of my face and hair quickly and went outside to meet Stan outside the cafeteria where we eat last time.

 

 

I was happy just with the idea of seeing him again. Again, my phone buzzed meanwhile I was in public transport on my way to the meeting spot. I saw Stan's name and I smiled.

 

 

"What?" I answered enjoying the way I behave with him. He is too nice and I am too bratty.

 

 

"Where are you? I miss you."

 

 

Fuck. He is being cheesy AGAIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, yes. I'm sorry for bothering like this ksjdhfd. However, I wanted to tell you that soon I will change the rating since there is smut coming in other chapters (not soon but will be something interesting in the process).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. I will create a special section collecting Christmas specials (of my different stories) so I hope you are interested in it. I will leave the link within the next chapters.

 

**STAN POV**

 

 

 

I was waiting for Kyle wearing a nice suit that Token lend me. I was going to one of his fancy parties and I wanted Kyle to come with me. Now that I think about it, I should have told him at least what he was supposed to wear. Well, Token had a thousand of suits so he may lend Kyle one as well. I looked at the time and decided to annoy him a little. I like it when he gets really shy and that is cute. I was dialing his number and waiting for him to answer.

 

 

"Where are you? I miss you", I said boldly. I heard some chuckles on the other side of the line.

 

 

I know that Kyle is dating someone but that doesn't mean I can't try to move and make him mine one of these days. I have to admit that at first I felt bad and almost gave up but since our 'date,' my hopes were up again. He is not avoiding me nor seem him to hate being with me. Knowing him in a different way was mesmerizing. The way he expresses himself so shyly and being so kind and sweet. I can't stop myself from thinking scenes so dirty of him sometimes. I can't help being like this. However, I remind myself to not go too far. I can flirt a lot but I respect Kyle's trust. I don't want him to feel bad. I don't want to hurt him or anything so... I just tease him but I don't make any aggressive move, just act like a friend.

 

 

"Remember: If you feel like I'm being too stubborn just tell me. I won't say no to your rejection."

 

 

I emphasized the last part especially. I wanted him to feel good, safe and confident when he is with me. Even though I like the way he blushes and gets nervous, I wanted him to feel good and free around me. I wanted Kyle to feel the trust I transmitted and to be confident as well.

 

 

"You are such an idiot."

 

 

"If you like me that way, then I am glad", I teased hearing him complain. "So?"

 

 

"I'm almost there so stop. You will see me soon", he said with a calm voice. "See you soon."

 

 

"See you soon, beauty."

 

 

We hang up and I hid my hands in my pockets. I was wearing a black suit with a black shirt stylized and a big black coat covering myself since it was snowing already. I was waiting at the bus stop Kyle should arrive. I looked at my phone and saw what time it was. Also, there was a text message from Token.

 

 

BigT: You won't need any invitation card. So just say your name and Kyle's and it would be okay.

 

 

I smiled. It would be like going to prom with your date. I laughed at myself and waited a little more until the bus arrived. I looked at him. I was lucky that Kyle was wearing a formal casual suit and a white turtleneck sweater. His hair was fixed in a way that his curls looked softer and brighter. When he smiled at me and approached, I stroked his hair. I stared at him with a goofy smile and contemplated his rosy cheeks.

 

 

"How do you feel? It's freezing out here."

 

 

"I'm fine", he said without dropping his gaze. "Where are we going?"

 

 

"Somewhere interesting", I just replied and took his hand walking down the street. With my other hand I took my phone and unlocked it, so I could call an Uber. "If you really feel like wearing my coat, just tell me."

 

 

"It's okay, Stan. For real."

 

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

 

I didn't see him since I was focused on my phone. I let go of his hand when I stopped walking and turned around to see him. He was blushing and he looked at me surprised. I thought it was because of letting go of his hand. I wanted to believe it was that and smiled because of it.

 

 

"Why do you look at me like that?"

 

 

"Uh?" He started to get redder and looked away. "You are imagining things."

 

 

I chuckled and nodded. I looked around and saw some people walking nonchalantly and buying products. I loved this view since it was full of life in an urban way. Like those big cities. Soon it would be Christmas. I was thinking about that date of the year but suddenly I saw our car coming down the street.

 

 

"It's there", I informed and waved to the car so it would know that we were its passengers. We got inside the car, which was warmer than outside, and I had to be on the copilot side. "Hello, Claudio. Thanks for coming faster."

 

 

"There's no problem. Are you going to a party?", he asked with a slight smile. "This youth."

 

 

"Don't ruin it, Claudio. It's a surprise", I elbowed carefully to the driver. He has never talked before but I usually am this confident with them. "Well, whatever it is, I know Kyle will like it. I thought hard about it as a date."

 

 

"Are you both dating?"

 

 

"I wish", I said and looked through the rear mirror, smirking. I saw Kyle looking at me embarrassed and blushed. He was furrowing and I winked at him.

 

 

He did an exasperated expression and then sighed whilst shaking his head. After that, he smiled. He had such a dazzling smile that made my heart start to beat so fast that worried me. This kind of things made me realize how much whipped I was for Kyle.

 

 

Claudio put some random music he had in his phone and the last song we listened completely was one I usually listen thinking of Kyle. The song was called "Up All Night" by Charlie Puth. I'm not really a fan of him as a person or artist but I like his songs pretty much. I wish I could sing that good to sing for Kyle.

 

 

We arrived soon to one of the fanciest places I have ever been. It was literally a mansion but you could tell that it was used for special occasions like to celebrate important dates or perform for some brands. I got out of the car and waited for Kyle before saying goodbye to the Uber's driver.

 

 

"Where are we, Stan...?" He asked looking around confused.

 

 

The mansion was placed far away from Denver. The area looked wealthy although it wasn't that safe. I looked at Kyle and saw him starting to tremble. I took off my coat and wrap Kyle up with it. He looked surprised and I smiled.

 

 

"You wouldn't tell me", I just replied at his confused expression and started to walk to the large house. "You will see when we get into that house."

 

 

"Okay..." I saw him covering himself better whilst following me.

 

 

We soon started to identify the music inside that house. It was some Korean pop music that I knew pretty well because of Clyde. It was good and I could see that Kyle also knew it.

 

 

"Do you like Korean pop music?" I asked while we approached the guard in black clothes. "Um..." I remembered what Token wrote to me in a split of a second. "We are Stan and Kyle. Token's friends." The guard excused himself a moment while asking for us and in a minute we were accepted.  "Thanks", I said while offering Kyle my arm. He just took it without asking and looked nervous. "It's okay. I don't know if you could already tell but this is a party, a fancy one."

 

 

"I can tell that, you moron. But I don't understand why we are here", he asked with a louder tone leaning on me. I got closer and replied in his ear.

 

 

"We are here to have fun," I smirked and he looked at me without being capable of believing me. I laughed and started dropping my arm so I could take his hands. "It's okay, really. I will introduce you to my friends so you don't feel that uncomfortable."

 

 

I let go of one hand and pulled from the other. I looked around searching for my friends. I knew that Token and Clyde were here. I thought that Clyde might be with Bebe since he also has the opportunity to invite someone. For a while, I just saw some rich people who probably were spoiled by their successful parents (confirmed some of them, though).

 

 

From time to time, Token bring us to these parties and we screw with these people. They know each other pretty well but since we are not that known they trust their dark secrets with us. With that, I mean, I occasionally slept with some of these guys who broke up with their girlfriends because they are more sexually attracted to men but can't accept it because God will punish them if they do not marry they're betrothed. As well as women who like sex but can't have their desires fulfilled by their fiancés. Anyways, I stopped doing that shit since I fell in love with Kyle.

 

 

I waved to my friends when I was able to see them. They were talking with some guys I knew of this world near the bar. I was surprised when I saw a someone else instead of Bebe with Clyde. It was a handsome tall guy. He might have the same age as us. He had some Asian features and black hair. I don't remember seeing him, though.

 

 

"Hey, Token, Clyde and..."

 

 

"Kevin", completed Clyde. I nodded.

 

 

"Kevin", I repeated. "Hi, everyone. This little one is Kyle. I know you know him from school. He is a real beauty. Don't touch him, though. You are not allowed." I said with a smile while my friends shook their heads. I looked at Kyle in order to introduce him my friends but noticed that his eyes were fixed on Kevin as well as Kevin's were on him. "uh... hello?"

 

 

"A-Ah... um... Sorry", he apologized shyly and looked embarrassed. He looked blushing to the others and shook hands with everyone I introduced. "Uh... Kevin, can I talk to you for a bit? In private."

 

 

I looked at him without understanding a thing. Did they know each other? I felt something strange inside me. Almost like jealousy. I shook my head and saw them going to God's knows where.

 

 

"Is he wearing your coat? He is pretty small and thin to wear it", said Clyde drinking from his glass.

 

 

"Yeah... Hey, Clyde, why didn't you come with your girlfriend?" I asked him and he choked. "Hey, easy."

 

 

"Ugh.." He cleaned his mouth and showed me a goofy smile. "It's just...  She is having a pajama party with Wen."

 

 

"Oh, okay."

 

 

I didn't know if it sounded like an excuse or that it was true, but he also had some secret intentions... Maybe I am just imagining things but it sounded suspicious. I asked the bartender for a mojito and waited for Kyle since I didn't know if he wanted to drink or what.

 

 

The ballroom was full of people and in the center of it, people were dancing freely and happy as they always are in this kind of parties. The sound of the music and the alcohol through my veins made me feel relaxed and euphoric.

 

 

Nonetheless, that didn't last much. I looked around just to see if I could see Kyle or Kevin. I saw him but he was crying. My eyes widened and my body moved to approach Kyle. Before wrapping my arms around the petite's body, I pulled him taking his right arm. I kissed his head and stroked it. His hands clung on my suit and I tightened that hug. Something bad happened to him and I somehow know it's not Kevin's fault. Something inside my heart told me it was related to his current boyfriend and that pissed me off.

 

 

I rubbed his back while petting his head. I was hoping that my actions could help somehow. I kissed his head again and, at that moment, he showed me his face soaked by his tears and his sad expression that made my heart feel heavier.

 

 

"Are you okay, Kyle? What happened...?" I asked near his ear because of the loud music while cupping his face between my hands, cleaning his cheeks with my thumbs. I saw his gaze lost on the floor after that and then he hid his face in my chest. I decided to take his hand and go out for a while. I mime my friends so they could understand the situation. "Come here."

 

 

The way to the back garden was long but we made it. There was a giant warehouse where some special plants were well preserved and, since the door was opened, I decided to enter. We looked at the beautiful flowers we have never seen before and I stopped when I thought it was enough walking. My heart beat really faster each time because of our skin contact but my mind was wondering what could have happened to him.

 

 

We were silent for a long time and I never let go from his hand. I waited and turned around to see his silent cry. He had his hand on his mouth quietened his sobs down. It was a painful sight. I wanted to hug him, kiss him and protect him from everything...

 

 

"He cheated on me..." His voice was trembling in the middle of the sentence and he burst in tears.

 

 

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be really grateful if you gave me some feedback in the comment section!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for my late update and because I had a problem with my computer. It just died one day and I could not fix it that fast. Apple store wasn't fast and I had to travel.
> 
> Now, I'm a student exchange in another country (Czech Republic); therefore, I have too much trouble to write and everything BUT I'm doing my best to continue, even though I won't be that constant. I hope you understand my situation:(. 
> 
> Once I settled down I think I can be again more constant in my updates. I hope you are doing good although it's freezing!

**KYLE POV**

 

I decided to talk to Kevin. I didn't know he was coming. We were supposed to talk about something that was pretty important from what I remember.

 

 

We were in the bathroom waiting that those two guys to get the hell out so we could talk in what could be called private in that mansion. Kevin was looking everywhere, fidgeting. The moment I heard the door being closed, I sighed.

 

 

"We can talk now, Kevin", I just said, wanting to get rid of my curiosity of all this. "And you could also tell me how did you get here. I'm just curious about it."

 

 

"Uh..." He scratched his scalp. "Um... well. See. I am Clyde's friend since fourth grade. Clyde is a friend of Stan. And Stan is your friend, right?" I nodded although I really didn't know it. I don't quite remember officially addressing our relationship.  "Well, the thing is... I like Clyde and I was hoping you may help me with it? I was... um... Today, after our short meeting and my family meeting, Clyde called me and invited me to this place. I obviously said yes and I was thinking of doing some moves. I am not really sure of what will happen but I think this is my opportunity to do something for us." He looked determined and I kind of envied him; however, I didn't know why. I looked at the floor for some seconds furrowing.

 

 

"I understand the situation... kinda..." I replied and sighed. My gaze met his and I went quiet for a while. "You must really like him."

 

 

"I love him."

 

 

"Is he dating someone?"

 

 

He went quiet and I could tell the answer already. He ran his hand through his hair exasperated. This is really troublesome. I was about to tell him my opinion and advice when my phone started to ring. I excused myself for a moment.

 

 

"Babe?" I asked with a louder voice in the hallway looking everywhere if someone came.

 

 

"No, I'm not your babe. Are you dating Kenny?" That voice sounded feminine. I was startled at first so I couldn't answer right away. "Hello?"

 

 

"Who are you?" I asked with a serious tone. I was angry since a woman was talking to me through Kenny's phone.

 

 

"I am a co-worker of Ken. I called you since we had a work party and he drank too much", she explained so I was relieved that someone was helping him. "You were the first in his contact list, that's why I am calling you. Can you pick him up?"

 

 

"Uh..." I didn't know how to start explaining that he is living alone in Atlanta. "I am not there because..." And explained everything the briefest and clearest I could be at that party I was in.

 

 

"I see", and there was a pause that made me uncomfortable. "That's problematic but I can take care of him for you."

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Yeah", and she sounded shady.

 

 

"Okay... thanks", and that was it. I was worried but I tried to stay cool. However, when I decided to see Ken's IG stories I saw it. I didn't know if it was her or some other co-worker but... I was shocked. And why not? A girl was kissing him with his hands in her waist, and almost making out in that party that didn't look like a work party at all; it was more like those parties in somebody's house.

 

 

The music at the party started to sound less and less in my eardrums. My chest felt heavy and my heart was sinking. I felt cold and stared at the photo for what seemed like minutes. I decided then to save my phone in one of the pockets of Stan's coat and walked to the party, searching for the exit. I wanted to go home and cry alone in my room or maybe somewhere. I didn't want to think in that shitty photo of Kenny kissing some dirty girls. Such a jerk he is. We were dating for two years and now he is thinking with his dick. For real? _I deserve better, you fucking asshole_. 

 

 

I wanted to scream but then I felt someone pulling me from my right arm and I was being hugged. My cheeks were cupped by big hands that reminded me of the safest place in the world.

 

 

"Are you okay, Kyle? What happened...?" His expression showed me such a pure worry that I couldn't stop myself from a burst in tears.  "Kyle?" He was panicking and wiping my tears. I am sorry, Stan. I am so sad right now. I can't stop crying. I want to punch that jerk but I also want to stop feeling so bad. Why... why? "Wanna go home?"

 

 

I hugged him and freed my face so I could hide my face in his chest. Later on, I nodded. I couldn't really get what he was doing but I just followed him without letting go. I needed to be comforted and right now he was the only one I could really trust myself with.

 

 

"Stan..." 

 

 

"Come here", he said with a deep voice although it was difficult to determine the exact tone due to the loud music. I was dragged to the exit, or I think so. I just saw that we were heading to a giant door and then we were outside in that freezing night.

 

 

My cheeks were cold because of my tears and the chilly night. I looked at our surroundings not really interested but I could see some flowers. After that, I knew we were in the garden of this kind of palace. I didn't know where we were heading to but I just wanted him to stop and hug me. I needed him...

 

 

When we arrived at the warehouse, I remembered that fucking photo and put my hand on my mouth in order to stop sobbing. At some point, we stopped walking and I realized that the sound of the music wasn't that loud as before.

 

 

"He cheated on me..." I just could say while silently crying.

 

 

I couldn't look at him because I felt so bad. I probably looked really awful but I couldn't care less. My body was being hugged again and my body melted in his strong arms. His lips were kissing my cheeks and my hand dropped. I clung onto him and cried loudly while feeling his kisses in every inch of my skin. He kissed my cheeks, my nose, my eyes, and forehead. He kissed my hair and stroked it for a long time until I stopped crying.

 

 

I was calm again and my eyes were shut. I felt him stop and when I opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me in a way that was too intense. My heart started to flutter and my body became warmer and warmer every second passed. He slanted in a way that our lips almost touched but they didn't. Our foreheads just touched and I felt connected to him somehow. He hugged me tightly and I just wanted him to hold me forever.

 

 

"Tell me everything if you feel like explaining it, otherwise, you know I understand", he pronounced softly and I felt myself melting again in his strong arms. I nodded and felt the urge to nuzzle his nose; however, I stopped myself of letting my desires control me. I am not a jerk like Kenny.

 

 

"I got a call in the middle of my conversation with Kevin..." My eyes were fixed everywhere but in his eyes or mouth. "It was a co-worker of Ken asking me if I could pick him or something because he was so drunk... I told her that I was not in Atlanta, obviously. She understood and took care of him for me. So..." I took a deep breath because just remembering that picture made me feel devastated. "I looked at his IG stories maybe wanting to know why he was drinking so much but what I found was a shitty photo of him kissing a girl and probably making out. The only thing I am thankful though is that it wasn't a video."

 

 

My lower lip started to hurt since I was biting it too strongly. I felt Stan's fingers touching my lips so I stopped chewing my lower lip and I looked at him searching for answers. He was frowning and I didn't quite understand why.

 

 

"You think it was the same girl who called you?"

 

 

"I don't know. I don't even know if I really want to know who it was."

 

 

"It's okay", and he kissed my forehead. I decided to hid my face below his chin and enjoyed his manly scent. "What a jerk... Even though he was drinking, he should have known what could happen. He should have prevented that."

 

 

I tightened our hug and he started to move slowly and calmly from one side to another. It was like a little and foolishly dance, but I liked it.

 

 

"Yeah, he should have done that..." I said softly.

 

 

The music that we could hear in the middle of our conversation was "Missing You" by Lee Hi. I knew the song because I like the artist thanks to Leo. Although I remembered Kenny and what happened I felt a little better thanks to Stan. He was like that little light in the middle of the darkness. In this party, I didn't know anyone to comfort me in a way like Stan was capable of. The only one I could trust myself. That special connection became stronger that very chilly night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I personally liked more than the last one. I might try to be more expressive like in here and describe a bit more. I am not good but I want to try!
> 
> P.S. Christmas special will be delayed till I am capable of writing it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hopeless... I hope everyone is having a good day and week! I send you good vibes! I am in this kind of tour. I am traveling around Europe and it will end on February 10th when my university activities start. Therefore, I will be able to be more consistent with my updates. I am so sorry and thank you for your support! I feel it haha.

STAN POV

 

 

 

 

 

I saw Clyde with Kevin holding hands that morning at the bus stop near our university. I wasn't surprised, though. They really got along well since fourth grade in Elementary School from what my friend told me. However, Clyde had a girlfriend and knowing that he was cheating on her... even though I am his friend, it is not acceptable in any term. I sighed thinking about that and remembering what happened with Kyle.

 

 

Today, we decided to come to Wendy's so we may eat some hamburgers as a reward from our exhausting week creating basic software.

 

 

"So, Stan, how's your lovely ginger pal?" Cartman was using that annoying tone that implied more than what the question itself showed. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my hamburger. "Clyde told me you went home earlier with that Kyle."

 

 

I know very well my friend from childhood and his dislike for ginger people.

 

 

"So what", I snapped. "I'm not in the mood right now. Can we just relax after that shitty class?"

 

 

Everyone agreed except Cartman that was a fucking asshole but had to deal with it, and continue eating.

 

 

Token and Clyde mustered a smile while inviting Cartman to continue eating his hamburger. They both exchange a worried expression and I scoffed at it. They were probably thinking about some random idea about Kyle and me.

 

 

"If you guys feel like watching something in my house, just let me know. You can stay over and we may have some boys time together", suggested Token.

 

 

We all were really interested in his suggestion. I think Token suggested that since my mood wasn't the best and that is not usual from me, and because we all need sort of relax from these exams we were having.

 

 

"You know we have an important task to do for Monday lunchtime as a deadline, right?", said Clyde suddenly and I eyed him surprised. I suspected that he may have some plan already. He is not the type of turning down this type of meetings and he surely would not turn it down for some college homework. It was _suspicious_. "We should focus on that since we are almost finishing our term." I decided to support him. Although I liked the idea of going to Token's house, I was worried about Kyle.

 

 

"Yeah, uh... Let's meet next Friday. My Club is actually having these meetings to just write lately due to the project we are working on."

 

 

"Well, let me know if you change your mind, guys."

 

 

We thanked him because he was truly the best friend we all had. We were lucky to be in his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_BigT: Stan, if you can, please come to my house tomorrow._

 

 

I read his message on the bus. Maybe he needed to tell me something important. I wrote him right away with a "yes, dude. I'll be there tomorrow" and went through my contact list searching for Kyle's name.

 

 

I needed to see him and know how he was. Maybe... asking him if we could spend Christmas together unless he had something prepared yet. When I found his name I hesitated before touching the screen and calling. Perhaps he didn't want someone disturbing his peace but... the last time we were together... he really seemed like... needing someone with him. I swallowed and just pressed the screen. The number was correct. I waited a minute and a half and Kyle answered.

 

 

"Hey, beauty. How are you doing?" I asked trying not to sound too concerned.

 

 

"Stan... I'm... okay, I think? I don't know. I'm just... you know, doing as always", he said with a fragile voice that made me feel that urge to protect him. I wanted to be there now and made him feel better. "What about you?"

 

 

"I see... uh, I'm good. I was just worried, Kyle... Since last time, you haven't written to me. Can we meet?"

 

 

"Like... right now?"

 

 

"Yeah, please."

 

 

"Uh... well..." He sighed and I smiled because I kind of knew what he was going to tell me. "I will send you my address by text message, in case you forgot it." _Yes_.

 

 

"Cool. I will wait for it, then. Don't stress yourself. I'm just your friend."

 

 

"Dork," he sounded happier.

 

 

"Your dork," I replied with a sincere smile.

 

 

"Shut up, silly!" And he chuckled in a way that made me feel relieved. "Okay, see you soon."

 

 

"See you soon, beauty."

 

 

And I waited, looking at my phone with the biggest smile I ever made.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I like how your curls are today", I said with a genuine smile staring at his hair while he was reading something in his phone. "Seems like you take care of it a lot."

 

 

"I'm glad you notice that. I used to have afro instead of this hair. I looked ridiculous," he pronounced and took part of his hair behind his ear. "I had a perm so it could look like this and I take care of it as often as it is necessary," the way he informed me about that was with a tone that makes whatever bored topic interesting. A feeling of curious and want filled me. "Um, so... what do you think?"

 

 

"About?"

 

 

"About my house, you moron." He rolled his eyes and smiled amusedly.

 

 

"Oh," I hummed while thinking a little. "Well, I guess it says a lot of you."

 

 

"How specific, Stan." And when he said my name with such an ironic tone, I felt jittery which is not that common to see in me.

 

 

"Huh..." I decided to leave my seat in his kitchen and start to focus on my surroundings and not in the beauty in front of me. I looked around and see a modern-cozy style. It says Kyle everywhere but, thinking that this place is owned by him and his boyfriend, somehow made him feel uneasy. It wasn't... correct. "It looks pretty cool. You mentioned it was small but I think that is perfect for two people. No need to be big. You both could be minimalist in this space and feel free within it." I moved my body spinning around as if I were showing him the feeling. "I like it."

 

 

"You do? For real?" The look on his face made me feel happy. He was excited. "I really thought a lot before buying this place."

 

 

"I can tell," I replied while getting closer to the petite. "Can I see your room?"

 

 

"Yeah. Uh, but, would you like something to drink? I forgot asking..." I immediately shook my head. "Will you stay for dinner?"

 

 

"If you want me to..." And I laughed. "I would like to stay for dinner if it's not a problem." The idea of having a moment of privacy which would be domestic as well was exhilarating. My heart started to beat fast just at the thought of seeing Kyle in a cute apron cooking for us as if we were lovers. He smiled as he was expecting that answer which pleased him.

 

 

"Of course it's not a problem, idiot."

 

 

We walked quietly to his room. He had a king size bed and the walls were all the same cream color and the floor as well wooden. I saw his work place and reached that spot to look at and somehow experience Kyle's routine.

 

 

I could see a notebook opened with some notes of a book next to it and a pencil organizer with a variety of pens in different colours. Books were piled next to the desk and I knew they were classified between school ones and his own readings. My gaze traveled and saw where he puts his clothes with outfits already done. I was impressed by how efficient Kyle was.

 

 

"You don't seem to have boxes stored," I mentioned since I didn't see any boxes.

 

 

"I had at first but since Ken moved I decided to get rid of them and arrange everything by myself." He shrugged and I could tell he was proud of what he did to his house. "I hope you like this place."

 

 

"Of course I do," and after admiring a bit more his most comfortable place, I directed my gaze to him.

 

 

We kept looking at each other for a while and I felt that urge of kissing his lips. He looked vulnerable in his home clothes. He was wearing some black sweatpants and a fleece shirt covered by a cream color wool shawl. His slippers were cute panda bears. He had his hair a little messy but not that much either and looked a bit different, more natural than usual.

 

 

I bit my lower lips trying to not let myself go and kiss him. However, what I didn't expect was him getting closer without stop staring at me. I gulped and smirked since he was playing with fire. He took my sweater sleeve and looked away finally with a blush in his pretty cheeks.

 

 

"Let's go to the kitchen," he muttered softly and I felt my heart melt. _Shit_.

 

 

I nodded and let himself to guide me to his kitchen while staring at him. He looked so adorable but my heart was beating three thousand times per hour, and dirty thoughts kept twirling around my mind.

 

 

So, we got to the kitchen and he let me go. I decided to look at the time and knew what he meant immediately. It was lunchtime. I walked near him and leaned in the counter while worshipping his body and every action he did.

 

 

"Soon, I'm moving to my own apartment and since you are so great at organizing stuff, you could help me. Obviously, I would give you a reward," I decided to make a little chat. He looked at me pausing his actions amused at first.

 

 

"Reward?" He blushed and looked away for little time. "Should be called a payment. But yes! I would totally love to help you!"

 

 

"Whatever you want to call it," I replied and smiled. "I would really appreciate your help."

 

 

"It's a deal", he pronounced and continued with the preparation of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I ask you about your opinion of the story till now, please?:(


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently an exchange student in the Czech Republic and I am still getting used to this new life:(. I apologize because I am trying to update asap but sometimes it's a bit difficult. I hope you can understand me. I want to thank every person who is reading this story and especially every person who has left kudos and commented. I really appreciate those details <3

 

**KYLE POV**

 

 

 

My body started quivering slightly when I felt Stan closer. He was looking at my cooking and that only action made me nervous, not because I wasn't confident in my skills but because he might have another way of cooking. I felt judged. I am a perfectionist in whatever I do. I judge people all the time by how they express and how they dress. And I know it is not okay. I'm working on that but it is just... involuntary. Anyways, the point is when it comes to me, I judge myself even harder. 

 

 

"It looks delicious," and that only sentence relaxed me. I smiled without looking at him and continued my cooking. "Are you used to cooking this?"

 

 

"Kinda. My mom taught me since I insisted when I was a kid."

 

 

"When you were a kid? Really?" He sounded surprised and I could not stop myself from chuckling. "Wow. That's cool. I don't know any person except for Wendy that likes cooking that much."

 

 

"Well, it's not that incredible. You are exaggerating, Stan."

 

 

I laughed a little and finished my cooking. It was a spicy meat stew called Goulash that mom said a friend of her from Hungary taught her how to cook it. It was very simple if you had the basic cooking skills. I yawned because being so domestic made you feel so relaxed you want to lay on your bed all day. Meanwhile, I was serving us some stew on our plates, I noticed that Stan was staring his own mobile phone. I glanced at him and was about to glance at the screen of his phone when he realized it. He hid his phone in his pocket and smiled at me.

 

 

"So... need some help?"

 

 

"Uh, no. It's okay."

 

 

And something felt off but I decided to ignore it. 

 

 

"So, when will you move to your own apartment?" I asked but suddenly saw how he took the dishes and placed on the table with some utensils we would need to eat. The glasses were also there and filled with fresh water. I was amazed by how detailed was Stan. "Stan?"

 

 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, you rather drink something else?" He asked while placing the dishes in the table. 

 

 

"No, it's just..." I chuckled and just shook my head. "You are just cute."

 

 

He raised one of his brows, apparently confused. I sat in front of him and started eating. He decided to do the same and hummed pleasantly, or at least it looked like that. 

 

 

"You really cooked a good meal. Do you always cook this good?" 

 

 

At first, I thought he was joking but when our eyes met, he was literally staring at me with a serious and innocent expression. I gulped. 

 

 

"I... think? I don't know. I like my cooking but I am not an expert."

 

 

"Would you cook for me again someday?"

 

 

"Sure."

 

 

"Settled then. You must come to my house and have a sleepover just fine!"

 

 

He sounded excited when he just commanded me to do something without thinking in my schedule or consent. I smiled and shook my head again while eating. He was such a baby boy that I could not complain. Not now. 

 

 

"You really think about other people, huh? Anyways, answer my question. You didn't answer before."

 

 

"Oh, right. Um... I think... maybe next week?"

 

 

"WOW! But that is like super soon!" I looked at him surprised because I really didn't expect him to move that soon. "Will you need help?"

 

 

This question rang some bells in his head, or it seemed to. I titled my head and he smiled in a way that was so adorable I am not able to describe it quite well. He kind of... chuckled but not? He smiled and hid his cute smile behind his right hand and looked relieved or maybe... happy? I do not know but, it was something like that.

 

 

"If I needed, would you come and help me?" He asked with his usual cocky smile. I felt a bit embarrassed but still managed to answer with flush cheeks. "So?"

 

 

"Yes, I would. Now, eat."

 

 

For some reason, I felt my temperature getting higher and higher so I decided to just eat my stew looking everywhere but at the black haired guy in front of me. 

 

 

"Thank you," he said with a soft and sweet tone, as if he really felt grateful. 

 

 

I could not avoid myself from feeling some type of happiness after hearing his answer. We talked about some other trivial stuff before finishing our meal. Stan said he needed to go to one of his friend's house so I just led him to the entrance telling him not to worry about the dishes. He literally went straight to wash everything but I stopped him before he could get there. 

 

 

"Are you sure? Token can wait for a little."

 

 

"No, no. It's okay. Say hi to him for me and tell him I am really grateful for inviting us to that party, please." I asked him since the last time we just went from the party he invited us to and never said thanks to him. I pushed Stan further to the entrance and opened the door waiting for him to step away. "Take care, yeah?" He pouted in an adorable way I flushed.

 

 

"Okay..." He slurred and I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a child but that was one of his charms, I think. He came near my body and in a split of second, I was trapped between his arms. "May I come again soon?" These words were warmly whispered in my left ear which is one of the most sensitive parts of my body. I tucked part of his shirt in my hands not being able to push him away for some weird reason. I nodded feeling strangely pleased. My heart beat so fast I was afraid Stan could hear it. I felt my cheeks and all my body hot. Maybe I caught a cold? My head was spinning. "I will come again tomorrow. I will text if there is any problem," he spoke moving slowly away from me. I did not want that. Involuntarily, I did not let him go. "Kyle?"

 

 

"Huh?" And I realized I was being dominated by someone different inside me. I let him go and laughed nervously. "Um, well. Then, I will see you tomorrow. Take care and don't forget what I told you." I just waved to him, pushed him and closed the door, leaning my back against the wood. 

 

 

"Let me know if there is anything you need, Kyle!" He almost yelled behind the door and his steps stop sounding after a while. 

 

 

I don't quite understand why Stan is so nice to me. Or maybe I do but... it can't be just that. He is too polite. He is the kindest person I have ever known (plus Leo). He is sweet and interested not just in me but generally in people; he cares about them. He is good in social meetings and he is a person that you would like to hang out at any time. He has not had flaws as I can recall or at least those that are not for me. Being too flirty and easy going is just part of his personality. Nonetheless... somehow I feel weird around him... Like, if I was too conscious in my actions and what he would think about it. However, at the same time, I feel like I want him to wrap me between his arms and whisper that everything is okay because everything felt right and calm when I was with him. I felt so good around him. I want him to touch my head and praise me. I want to look good for him and I don't want him to go away ever. Every moment with him felt so good and special... Is it okay to feel this type of feeling? How do you call it? It can't be love, I love just one asshole... yeah.

 

 

My right hand landed on my forehead and then dropped. I was okay. I felt calm now. My heartbeats were regular and normal meanwhile I was feeling colder and calm. _What is he doing to me...?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Kevin?!

 

 

I saw Stoley in front of my house dressed so well that I wanted to compliment him. Nevertheless, it was no timing to do that now. He was holding two different bags with who knows what inside. He looked at me with his big doggie eyes. I sighed. 

 

 

After letting him come inside my house, I sat in the couch and demanded explanations with my not happy expression. He was giggling nervously. 

 

 

"I need your help..."

 

 

"I can tell," I lifted my head as well as my left eyebrow.

 

 

"Well, I  will explain but don't laugh at it," he warned and I could feel the urge to laugh already.

 

 

I decided to go and close the door correctly and while doing that, thought about Kevin and his crush. I don't quite remember his crush's face but at least now I do recall that he is one of Stan's friends. 

 

 

Kevin reached comfortably the cushion and sat there. I looked at him, standing and leaning on the wall next to me. I crossed my arms and looked at him with an eyebrow arched. He sighed and before talking, I could notice the way he was organizing his thoughts.

 

 

"I need you to tell me which is the best gift for him," he bluntly said.

 

 

"Huh?" 

 

 

Whatever it was the gift it didn't matter. The idea of me selecting a gift for someone I didn't even know was crazy. I shook my head and hands in front of him trying to say my more clear "no" to him.

 

 

"Please... Clyde is Stan's friend and for what I can see, you are the closest I know to Stan."

 

 

"What it has to do with me? I am Stan's friend, not Clyde's," for some reason when I said the word friend was a bit confusing, like if I was lying but I am not. We are friends, right? I mean, we kind of bounded that night and... uh...

 

 

"I can't ask directly to Clyde's friends. They would tell him or worst, be annoyed and wouldn't let me get near to him ever again if they knew my intentions." 

 

 

He really seemed concerned about the whole situation. I grimaced and thought about his situation for a little. At that moment, I remembered everything: Kevin's situation and the freaking call and photo. I shook my head and looked at him furrowing.

 

 

"Did something happen after my leave? I remember you not answering at my question of Clyde dating someone. I guess he is indeed dating someone but you seem to ignore that fact."

 

 

"You got me."

 

 

I was surprised and widened my eyes. 

 

 

"Dude, you sure are something."

 

 

"Sorry. You don't understand everything because I didn't tell you the whole thing," he looked away while talking but after that, he stared at me directly. "He has been dating numerous people but never felt something so strong for someone to keep them by his side. I have been loving him almost since I know him. And I am tired of keeping my feelings as a secret. Even if that means to make everything more complicated for us, I think I should try and make him mine. I think it could be possible for him to love me as I do. And even if it doesn't work, I won't feel this constant press in my chest," he looked so sure about himself that I was perplexed. "I love him. And about what happened that night was... well..." He blushed a bit and scratched his neck. "I think we made some progress?"

 

 

"Specify."

 

 

"We... uh, held hands in the party and then hugged. I mean, I hugged him from behind and I kissed him in his left cheek while dancing. He did that too, though. He seemed okay with the situation. I don't know if he is just acting like this because we are friends or knew that there was something else but... I can certainly tell you that the atmosphere was pretty romantic, not like the bro way." 

 

 

"Okay..." Because I didn't know exactly Clyde and his relationship with Kevin (and, also, I didn't know Kevin that good), I couldn't give a good appraisal. I didn't trust my judgment right now without some previous knowledge of this. I titled my head and thought for a while before talking. "I guess I understand your position but... what about Clyde's boyfriend or girlfriend, I don't know what that person gender is but... well. You must think about how to deal with all of that first in order to not hurt innocent people. It's complicated but I think you must reflect on it a little bit more."

 

 

"Kyle, you really don't know, do you?"

 

 

I was confused by his answer. He looked at the photos which hang in the wall and kept his stare fix in one specifically. I looked at the one he was looking at.

 

 

"How close are you with Wendy?" The tone of his voice was lower than before.

 

 

"We are friends since high school. Why?"

 

 

"Do you know why Stan and Wendy broke up the last time they were together?"

 

 

I looked at him impressed. I didn't even know that Stan and Wendy had even dated. When he looked at me, I could tell he was suppressing a chuckle.

 

 

"Kyle, I think you and Wendy aren't that close enough. I think you should ask her about her dirty little secret."

 

 

I frowned. Dirty secret? From where he was getting that confidence. 

 

 

"Don't talk bullshit."

 

 

"Wow, easy. I am just telling you the truth. That girl hides something from everyone and I thought you would at least know."

 

 

"Which secret are you talking about?" I straightened myself and looked at him with real curiosity. What type of secret would she even hide from me?

 

 

"That she has sex with her best friend Bebe who is, in fact, Clyde's girlfriend. Now, you get me?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for your comments, I will be answering every time I can and for your support with kudos but more importantly that you are reading this story. I really appreciate your support! Thank you!

 

**STAN POV**

 

 

 

 

After my precious time with Kyle is his _temple_ , I was heading with haste to Token's house. I was too immersed thinking about how cute and beautiful Kyle looked while cooking and talking about different topics that I almost forgot the important message from my friend. Even if it was tomorrow the date we would meet, I needed to know what happened. Kyle's place felt cozy and being with him at that moment felt so domestic that made me emotional. I wanted to felt that again. To feel as I was at home like that precious instance.

 

 

While running to get into the bus right before it had left, I realized that I totally forgot to ask Kyle for that Christmas date. I shook my head and tried to catch my breath. Well, I can bother him again tomorrow as we agreed and ask him about it. What lets me feel relieved was knowing that he looked good and calm after being with him. I would like to spend all my time with him. I am too worried all the time for people I really care about and Kyle is one of them, of course. It's not that I just like him but... seeing him that night after being cheated by his boyfriend broke my heart. Someone so pure and mindful of people... I can't even understand why he would do such a stupid move like that. If I were Kyle's boyfriend, I would just want to make him happy every time. He is a really interesting person. He has so many projects ahead and expresses his emotions in a flawless and easy way. He is so beautiful as a person that made me think of what I am doing right now. Thinking about the present and focusing on my goals but also trying to create new ones. Kyle with his energy motivates me and makes my life less stressful than it usually is.

 

 

Looking outside, I noticed I was reaching my stop. I got off the bus and started to look around trying to orient myself. When I did, I started to move in a hurry. 

 

 

Three knocks would be enough to make my presence noticed. I waited for the door to open and within two infinite minutes, my wish was fulfilled. I looked at Token who opened the door and his face showed how distressed he was. I came inside as he told me and looked around. Inside the house, there was no one to be found but that didn't surprise me. Token's house is often empty. However, the atmosphere wasn't inviting as it usually was; the tension was almost palpable.

 

 

"So... what's up, dude?"

 

 

"I have... bad news, I think."

 

 

It was impossible not to swallow after the tone used by my friend. What could be so bad to make Token, the logical person who always solved our life problems, this upset? We sat in the edge of his king size bed but Token could only look at the ground. I started to feel uneasy and wanted him to start talking. 

 

 

"So...?"

 

 

"It's about Clyde's girlfriend."

 

 

"Bebe?" Well, that certainly took me from behind. I didn't expect him to talk about her. "Is she cheating on him or something?"

 

 

He looked at me in awe as if I had hit the right spot. It couldn't be... Well, I have never liked her that much but... I thought she was better than that. I have always seen them as the perfect couple.

 

 

"Do you know the person already?"

 

 

"No...? I was just guessing, dude. Then, she is indeed cheating on him. Does he know? Who is the other stupid conquest?"

 

 

"You wouldn't say stupid if you knew already who it is."

 

 

"Man... What is happening?" My tone was lower and deeper now due to the importance of the topic. He was making me nervous. "Spit everything out."

 

 

He started to fidget. I looked around waiting for his answer because being so impatient wouldn't help. The bedroom was basically decorated with luxury furniture that probably the special designer of his family recommended to buy. The floor was made of vinyl. When you walked, your steps echoed in a certain nice and soft sound. I could gaze the PS4 under his smart tv glued to the wall (as it was a painting or something, displaying some random art made by Van Gogh) with the controllers next to it. Token always had jazz as background in his room and I could tell the song but not the author. It was "Almost Blue". 

 

 

"Stan," he sighed after saying my name and lowered his tone in his next words. "There is a rumor due to the recording that has been spreading around the university. I don't know if you listened to it but it was uploaded to our university confession IG." He was browsing through his phone and then handed it to me with the headphones. "I know you can tell who is the person with Bebe."

 

 

I looked at him confused and put the headphones on. It was short but precise. You could tell it was cut in a way so everyone could listen better to it. At first, you could listen to a cut off chat in which Bebe said how much she needed the other person, and right after that a giggle. And then there were sounds of furniture being moved, steps and rustling. Then you could hear some agitated breathing and moans. And then it was there cut as well but people who know that person closely could already tell.

 

 

"No way..." I was shocked and had to listen again and again to decipher if I was dreaming, or something. "No way." Token looked at me with a smirk but his expression looked exhausted. "Are you kidding me?"

 

 

"I think we are the only ones that know the secret," he looked a bit disgusted. "It's not like we never knew but still..."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"That Wendy liked girls."

 

 

"Yeah, I knew it because we both discovered our bisexuality together but I can't believe she is fucking Bebe. She has been one of the most laudable people I've ever known. How is this even possible...?" I gulped and thought about Clyde but then I remembered his weird closeness with that Asian guy. "Does Clyde know about this? He has to know."

 

 

Token shrugged and seemed in conflict. I looked everywhere as if I would find the answer just by looking around. I stood up and give Token back his headphones and phone. I needed to talk to Wendy. I texted her a serious "we need to talk" quickly and tried to remember her address. I've not been there since our break up. His parents hate my guts although we love each other as friends. 

 

 

"Dude, if you are thinking in asking Wendy what the hell is happening just... don't tell her any of this to not cause more trouble," my friend asked and I nodded in reassurance. "Let me know if you have more news."

 

 

Again I nodded and apologized because of my departure. I waved goodbye and went straight to take the bus. When I got the answer from Wendy, I was almost arriving there.

 

 

Wenbun: I can't do it right now. I am at my grandparents' house, but if it's really important we can meet in two hours in Stark's Pond as always.

 

 

Now I could understand how Token felt. I hit my phone in my face and decided to just wait for those hours at home. 

 

 

Stan: Please, tell me when you are free. It's important.

 

 

And passed Wendy's house.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

I felt the urge of phoning Kyle and telling him everything. He is Wendy's friend, he may know or maybe not? I wanted to know what is going on but at the same time, I just wanted to not think about all this shit and be Kyle's safe place or space or whatever. I just continued packing my things while listening to some podcasts I paid for that talked about creating new interfaces. My phone buzzed and I could tell it was just a text message by the short vibration.

 

 

Kyle: Stan, I know it's a bit late to ask this but... when exactly will you come tomorrow? To prepare everything.

 

 

I smiled after reading it. Just Kyle could change my mood that easily.

 

 

Stan: You may decide and I will be there in a split of a second, beauty. Just for you.

 

 

The day's weather was like my mood today: sometimes with a bright sun shining everywhere and sometimes cloudy and windy. I stretched my limbs and laid in the floor looking at the ceiling. My room was different from the beginning. There were many packages in which you could find my things. Soon, my life was going to be different and that was exciting. However, what happened now kept me in that horrible conflicted state. 

 

 

Wendy and I have been friends for a long time after our break up. We do not talk often but we know we have each other backs. It is a little disappointing to know this but I know there should be a reason. I frowned when I saw the new message I received. 

 

 

"Assistantship on Friday lunchtime... _great_ ", I rolled my eyes not even wanting to think about university stuff. 

 

 

I haven't even continued my writing for the Creative Writing Club and the deadline is soon. I sighed. Maybe tomorrow will be better but for now, I have to handle everything. If you wonder, we are almost in the mid of December which means final exams before the next term starts. My grades are okay, not excellent but good. I am happy because everything is so new. You don't realize how hard it is to be in the university until you really get into studies. There's a smart ass who no one really gets along with because he is too arrogant. No one likes to be his partner in group projects because he doesn't listen to anyone but himself. Nonetheless, he had been of real help for me in these projects. I am just an average guy with dreams that you don't know if they will ever come true but you are there, trying. You can't blame just personal problems because they are your personal projects. I can't focus only on Wendy or Kyle. These projects are as important as Kyle is for me. I want them to be true; however... however... however...

 

 

I looked at my fist and decided to relax a bit. The tension in my body was too much. I needed to do some workout... maybe later. After sighing, I got up, took a pen and a paper, and decided to start brainstorming. 

 

 

Everything can become true; however, you have to start creating things first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't finished this story yet so there are more things ahead (drama) and I am still planning how to give a solution to those problems. Anyways, I hope you are liking it so far. Since I am still getting used to all of this college au I'm living(?), I will be not regular with my updates. I'll try my best though! Hope you are having a nice day and week! 
> 
> (I'll change the rating in the next chapter)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new pov and there will be more from other characters. It's pretty difficult to make them but the reason I don't post that frequently is because of studies and because it takes some time to edit them. You can see I do have many grammar mistakes and I try to re-read my chapters in order to edit them well. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and still read this story. It brings me a lot of inspiration to continue. I really appreciate your wholesome support. <3 Have a nice day and week!

 

**WENDY POV**

 

 

 

"Put an adverb here to make emphasis in the degree of the verb and therefore you highlight the importance of the sentence," I explained with a slow pace in my voice so Bebe could understand better.

 

 

The beautiful frown in her face was what told me that she was trying hard to focus and understand. Bebe had a course that prepared her to make her a thesis. She is in the same year as me, soon starting the third year. She was learning how to paraphrase, how to choose the correct verb to introduce the different topics she has in mind, and connect ideas. Since I am as good as Kyle in the constructions of academic texts, Bebe asked me for help. We know each other for quite a long time. 

 

 

Bebe and I met by some group chats that some fans of certain boy group bands made. I liked Jonas Brothers a lot and for a concert, we met in one of those group chats on the internet. We shared our likes and fought because we both liked Nick. Nevertheless, the more I started to know her, the different she seemed to me. In that time I was going out with Stan. I knew something weird was happening to me with Bebe but nothing happened at the end if you were wondering. Some time passed before I realized I liked Bebe but she was a friend of mine so I couldn't ever touch her. Or that was what I thought back then. I decided to meet more people and I met Red and some other girls I dated. They were fine. I had the experience of being with cute girls but some of them were too toxic and others were too different in what we share of an ideal relationship so... it never worked. At that time, yeah, Bebe knew I liked girls because I have been always opened with her in that aspect. She accepted me but because of life, we kind of started to split. 

 

 

In the university, we saw each other again and magically we were friends again. Somehow it made me happy to know that she was fine and happy with his boyfriend Clyde, but at the same time, I felt that pain I never expected to have after all this time. Bebe and I decided to catch up with everything in short but constant hangouts. She told that Clyde and she met each other in a club. He slapped her ass and it was like love at first sight. I didn't laugh in front of her but... it was funny. She looked really happy but at the same time, her eyes didn't have that sparkle. That sparkle which she had before when we were younger. 

 

 

"This is too difficult but I think I am getting it..." Her voice was lighter than mine. She sounded uncertain but continued writing. "So, what about this verb? Sounds similar?"

 

 

I got closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders while looking at the paper.

 

 

"Yeah, I think it expresses the same. Good job, Bebe." 

 

 

My hand stroked her head and she blushed. I smiled and put my arms around her waist although it was a bit uncomfortable in that position. My mind was just thinking of how much I wanted to touch her. Her outfit was provocative. I know she likes to wear always short skirts and dresses just because it's her style and it looked great because her body was perfect. I have always loved her body and face, and everything about her. She is the most beautiful woman I know, even with her flaws. My hand caressed her thigh and I heard her sigh.

 

 

"Wendy..." She murmured as a complaint and I bit her shoulder. "Not here, we need to finish..."

 

 

Oh, I forgot. Important stuff. As I was saying, I thought Bebe was happy with this Clyde guy but one day she came crying to me and said that their relationship wasn't going well. I told her it always happens. That relationships have good and bad times. However, she somehow told me and expressed to me that she knew that this relationship wouldn't work. I insisted that she should try and make things clear to him. But she told me that she felt that Clyde liked boys more than girls, but he doesn't want to come out as the person who he really is. I was shocked at first but I believed her. She is his girlfriend after all and my friend. 

 

 

Since that moment, something inside me told me that I should try to make that sparkle in her eyes to light again. Like when we were kids. I decided to risk it all (even if that goes against my principles) and do more skinship, being closer to her in every way, and hang out more with her. She deserved to be happy. Bebe has always being a person who understands people and tries to help others. She always thinks about other people. Her flaws were that if she doesn't like something, she can make a fuss just because things aren't how she wants them. Another flaw is that she has that power of lying. You can believe her easily because she knows how to convince people. Nevertheless, she has a good heart so her lies won't be to hurt you but to make justice. And there is that she is too stubborn when doing her makeup because it has to be perfect and take a long time in the bathroom. She likes the chicken overcooked and no broccoli in her plate. She rather cooks herself than someone else. Her cooking skills are creative and specialized. Sometimes I wonder why she does not go to those programs of cooking or something. 

 

 

"I..." Her voice sounded weak and her eyes were closed. 

 

 

I like her the way she is. And since we became closer and she just let me touch her and everything. The first time for her was awkward and felt guilty but I think I made her feel too good because she is too attached now to me. She let me touch her even though she says "not now" or "not here", like now. I have learnt to try and committing errors through time. She kind of explain to me that she said "no" just because she is shy but really liked how I touched her. She wanted me to embrace her and make her feel good.

 

 

I won't lie to you, many times I feel bad about what I am doing. She is dating someone and loyalty is important in my principles but... I just can't see her without the sparkles in her eyes anymore... I am sorry, Clyde.

 

 

I licked her neck and kissed it several times before finding the best spot to do a hickey. One of my hands decided to make its way between her legs and start to stroke her vagina over her panties. Today she was using a red dress with a black belt around her waist. You could observe closely her white and smooth shoulders. He knows how to take care of her body. Her body was slightly toned and her skin felt great. I couldn't get myself from digging my nails in her beautiful skin. She moaned lowly and find her hands pushing my body closer to her. She was panting in my ear.

 

 

I decided to stroke her sweet spot, her clitoris. When I stroked her faster, I kissed her to stop her moans to grow louder because we still were in a public place. My tongue licked hers and find its way in her mouth. It was deep and I could tell how my heart beats for her. I was probably slowly falling in love. My fingers moved faster and faster until I heard and felt her satisfied. I wanted to give her oral sex but there was no more time for us. My phone rang reminding me of the meeting I had with my grandparents. 

 

 

"That was so good, baby," I pronounced with a smirk, appreciating how she was still panting. "I need to go now but we can continue later. If there is something you don't understand again, you know you can text me whenever you need me."

 

 

I pecked her lips and took my phone to write to my parents.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The phone buzzed while I was eating with my grandparents. We were finishing and talking, so I could use my phone for a little while. It was a message from... Stan?

 

 

Black bold letters were typed in the text message and that period at the end of the sentence told me everything. He knew.

 

 

"Dad, is it okay if I meet a friend after our meeting?" I asked with a sweet smile and a high pitched tone.

 

 

"Of course, darling," and we continued our chat about the last problem my grandmother had with her online purchase.

 

 

I typed my answer to Stan and started thinking about what could be a good answer to explain the mess.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The pond was still a little frozen and I was wearing my largest coat because of the weather. As always, there was snow everywhere but it was not snowing at that moment which was perfect for this sudden meeting. 

 

 

"Hey," a deep and manly voice made an appearance and took mine by surprise. I turned around and saw a serious expression in Stan's handsome face. Still, I waved to him and smiled. "So, how much time do you have because I think you need to explain me something."

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

Even if I knew what he was talking about, I didn't want him to win this quick. He sighed and came closer to me. He sat next to me in the biggest rock in Stark's Pond and gave me one of his headphones. 

 

 

"Listen."

 

 

What? I didn't understand this time for real. I frowned and started listening when Stan played the video. I felt suddenly how my temperature dropped. 

 

 

"No fucking way..." I chewed my lower lip until the end of the recording and took off the headphone. "Are you kidding me?"

 

 

"So, it's you."

 

 

There was a moment of silence. I dropped my gaze feeling embarrassed because that video was spread on the internet and for sure everyone knows this little secret, because I was so dumb to not have control of myself and betrayed my principles, and because I know I disappointed Stan and will probably disappoint Kyle if he doesn't know already. 

 

 

I felt a hand touching mind and I was tense, so tense... but when I saw Stan's smile I felt a bit better. 

 

 

"It's okay. I just... want you to explain to me this mess. I know you wouldn't do this without a proper solution to it or... at least a real reason. So, tell me. I am here with you, Wendy. Always."

 

 

I didn't deserve him...

 

 

"I..." I took a deep breath and looked at the sky. I didn't' realize how much pressure I had until that moment. "I love Bebe. I don't know how romantic is this but I just know I want her to be happy. And she is not happy, Stan. She is not happy with Clyde."

 

 

"Did she tell you that?"

 

 

"Yes. And you know I always try to do what is correct." I explained feeling some tears falling. "I just felt so bad when her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. I want her to be happy and lately, that sparkle came back, and I know I am making her happy."

 

 

Even if my explanation wasn't the best because of my actual state, Stan nodded and hugged me and I cried loudly. I knew I wasn't doing any good but I just couldn't fix this mess. I love her, and I just want her to stay happy by my side.

 

 

Stan comforted me as I comforted him a long time ago. This friendship was one of the purest even though we don't see each other as much as before. Sometimes friendship is that friend who is there for you but not necessarily the one who is talking to you every day. I know Kyle would probably comfort me like this as well but I don't know how he is going to take this news.

 

 

"You know, just people who really know you as I do will notice the difference and who is in the recording. I am going to take care of this shitty video so don't worry, I just wanted to confirm it was you and an explanation. I love you, Wen. You are one of my closest friends. I am here if you need anything but you need to clear this mess." His voice echoed in his chest. I felt better so I looked up at him and nodded. 

 

 

"Thank you for understanding and be my friend, Stan."

 

 

He smiled at me and we hugged tightly before splitting to do whatever we needed to go. He reassured me to not worried anymore for the video because he will do justice and I just laugh at his superman mimics. 

 

 

When I got home, I started typing Bebe's number on my phone. We needed to fix all this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly apologize since I haven't posted in a long time but I am finishing this Spring term which means I am literally busy with a lot of essays, readings, and exams. However, there is no day I don't about this story so don't think I will leave this story and you guys. 
> 
> Well, I hope you all are okay, and if you are not, I am here for you if you just wanna talk! Anyways, here is the new chapter.

**STAN POV**

 

 

 

After talking and comforting Wendy, I knew the weight of the problem. I decided to act immediately when I got home and hacked the fucking page to get the video down as soon as possible. After five hours of processing information and hacking, I succeeded. With a big smile and remember some of my work, I texted Kyle.

 

 

Stan: Can I go to your house tomorrow morning?

 

 

Kyle: Yeah, of course. Just let me know when you are on your way here!

 

 

Stan: Always, beauty.

 

 

I smiled. He is always so... sweet. I bit my lower lip and decided to relax a little with some videogames. Before that, I texted Wendy with some good news.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was shining too early this morning. It was sunny but there was still snow outside. It was amazing. You don't always see this type of view in this place. I looked around and found my phone buzzing. I extended one of my arms and took it. I got up so I could start my morning work out routine soon. While putting on my clothes I looked at my phone and saw messages from Wendy, Cartman, Clyde and one from Kyle which I obviously decided to look at first.

 

 

Kyle: Hello, Stan! I hope you are okay and sorry for asking but... if it's not much to ask for, could you bring some mandarines to my house when you come over? I will pay you here.

 

 

A smile appeared in my mouth naturally. He was so cute and healthy... I answered with a quick "yes, beauty" and made my mind to get everything done before going to Kyle's apartment. I saved my phone in the arm pocket armband and went out to start jogging. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stan: Beauty, I'm almost there.

 

 

The message was sent while walking. I didn't need any mean of transportation since it was on station from my house. Kyle didn't know that and I thought several times of maybe asking him that we might go together from university to our houses or vice-versa. However, I haven't been brave enough yet. Maybe today I won't chicken out like usual.

 

 

Once in front of the door, I knocked on it and waited for one minute until it was open. 

 

 

"Hey, beauty! How are you feeling today? I brought what you needed." I showed the bag with mandarines. There were many and it was a gift for him. 

 

 

"Oh, hey, Stan. Thanks! And sorry for asking you to buy the mandarines. It is just... too much time consuming to go to buy groceries when I needed to clean the house in order to have time for everything else. Come inside, please."

 

 

I walked inside the house and looked at how well kept it looked. Kyle was a clean person and he expressed everything in his house. I put the mandarines in the coffee table I was familiar with and took a seat in one of the couches. 

 

 

"You did a good job," I smiled at him and stared for a while. He was wearing a yellow and dark blue striped t-shirt, some black slacks and his cute green slippers. I wanted to hug him. By the way, I was not using my work out outfit anymore. I took a shower before coming and just put on a black plain t-shirt, black skinny jeans and white trainers. Today the day was especially nice. "Don't you wanna go out for a while? The day is perfect to go to the lake."

 

 

He chewed his lower lip while looking at the floor. 

 

 

"I would love to but... Ah, first, I will pay you for-"

 

 

"No, it's a gift. You don't need to pay me. So, why? Are you that busy?"

 

 

"Kinda... Mostly because I want to finish the planning of the story we have to hand in," finally he looked at me and I nodded understanding. 

 

 

"Well, I am like you. I think we can at least go for a walk and... OH! I have an idea! What about writing the same story or more like the same plot and... For example, you can do the first part and I can continue it with the second one?"

 

 

"Oh, my god! That's brilliant! Yes!" His eyes were sparkling and I could not stop myself from grinning from ear to ear. I stood up and walked towards him. His smile dropped a little, looking a bit confused for a moment but he didn't step back or else. I stopped in front of him, staring. 

 

 

Maybe I looked like a creep but at that moment I couldn't care less and just took my time before fixing some strings of Kyle's fluffy messy hair and putting them behind his ear. He blushed but still kept staring back at me like he was waiting for me to kiss him. Maybe I was wrong or maybe not, but his eyes were shining so bright I couldn't stop myself from leaning a little to appreciate them more. I looked at his lips and they were glossy. He probably used some lip balm with pink colour. It suited him well that colour but perhaps I could recommend him a peach coloured one. He was so handsome. Everything suits him. My heart was beating so fast that I was afraid that Kyle could notice it. My left hand cupped one of his cheeks and he leaned on it. 

 

 

"You are beautiful..." I whispered just millimetres away, ready to kiss him. I brushed my nose with his and tilted my head a bit. 

 

 

When his phone started to ring loudly, we froze. The moment was ruined. And I couldn't even touch his lips. Kyle was as startled as me and turned away immediately with his face and ears as red as a tomato. I sighed disappointed and went back to sit on the couch. I knew we shouldn't kiss because he has a boyfriend and whatever but ugh. Sometimes, it's really difficult to control yourself when an angel like him is there waiting for you. I am sure now that at least, Kyle is attracted to me.

 

 

"Damn," I cracked my neck and scrolled through my phone to start answering some text messages I was in debt with.

 

 

Wendy: Thank you so much for everything, Stan. You did a lot, for real. Thank you. And, uh... I think I have news for you. Tell me when you are free so I can share it with you.

 

 

Stan: Maybe tomorrow but it has to be quick, or maybe in the university at lunchtime. 

 

 

There were two more plus a new one from Token, so I answered real quick to the last one mentioned before Kyle arrived in the living room again. 

 

 

Token: Good job. Did you track the source?

 

 

Damn, I forgot that.

 

 

Stan: Shit, dude. I forgot to save the location of the source. But e n ways, as I remember, it wasn't from a private place. 

 

 

"I'm sorry. It was my mom. I forgot to contact her yesterday and she was complaining about that..." He was still blushing but he could hide his embarrassment somehow in the way he was talking so calmly. I nodded. "So, um... do you want something to drink? And I think we might go for a walk to discuss the plot."

 

 

"Maybe a glass of water? And thanks. Okay, let's do that."

 

 

I smiled at him and he did it back. I waited until he was back with some fresh water I drank it all at once. He went to his room and came back with a notebook and two pens.

 

 

"Let's go."

 

 

* * *

 

 

As every Saturday with sunny weather, everyone was out there walking while playing with their phones some online games and enjoying the day in the parks with their beloved ones. We were walking through one of the largest parks in Denver. It was warm and you could appreciate the green colours of the trees and plants.

 

 

"I love this weather," he closed his eyes for some seconds and tuck my sleeve in the process. I smiled and put my hand in his back.

 

 

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. What about sitting near Sloan Lake?"

 

 

He opened his eyes and smiled while nodding. We found a spot quickly below a tree and sat there. 

 

 

"I think we have to start thinking about the genre", he quickly mentioned while looking at the Lake. "I like fantasy and romance."

 

 

"I like fantasy and science fiction. So, I guess we already have the answer."

 

 

He looked at me, nodding. He looked focused although at the same time he looked relaxed. 

 

 

"What about making a female protagonist? With ginger hair and cute freckles like yours." The suggestion came with a slight smile and doe eyes which stare was softer than before, or that was what I thought. Kyle looked away flustered tickled my tummy. "I mean if you like the idea only. What do you think?"

 

 

"I think... it's a great idea, but maybe... um..." He paused by a minute doing this kind of cute gesture with his hands when he thinks, like the sculpture of "The Thinker". He started doodling in a small block he carried in his bag. I looked around us to not make him uncomfortable while drawing and when I felt him tapping my arm, I looked at him again smiling. "Maybe like this."

 

 

There were only two heads drawn in the piece of paper with some information written next to each one. It was a good draft, maybe Kyle has some art skills? It was a boy and a girl. The boy had short black hair and blue eyes. He was a bit pale and had an expression as he was tired of whatever reason he had to. However, what caught my attention was his freckles and when I saw the girl who had ginger hair, tan skin, green eyes, and a cheerful smile, she had no freckles. That was the moment I understood his idea. I nodded and wrote the height of both of the characters.

 

 

"We need to think about the names, Stan..."

 

 

"Yeah, that's the most difficult part with the title of the story." I sighed and laid on the ground. 

 

 

"Would it be too much if...?" But he did not finish. I wonder why while looking at the sky.

 

 

"If..?"

 

 

"Nevermind."

 

 

I sat again and looked at him confused with a frown, but it disappeared when I realised he was blushing while painting the characters. 

 

 

"Come on..." Silence. "Please, beauty."

 

 

"No."

 

 

"I will be your slave for one week."

 

 

"You already are." Suddenly, he looked at me flustered as he realised what he said. "I-I mean, uh, for what? It's a dumb idea."

 

 

"Kyle..." He lowered his stare and played with the grass. "I won't laugh or anything. You know that."

 

 

"I was just thinking that we could use our initials and search for names with that in mind."

 

 

I have to say that my heart skipped after hearing that and I had to hide my smile behind one of my hands, looking somewhere else. He is so cute, damn...

 

 

"Actually, that's a great idea and makes our character's names more special." 

 

 

"Do you think so?" When I looked at him more composed, he had this expression that he does when he is too worried about something. I noticed he usually do it when looking at his notes, exams and during our comments in our club, and when his boyfriend's topic is brought up.

 

 

"Yeah." I smiled and petted his head. He looked more relaxed after that and I could appreciate his smile. Even though he didn't say anything, I could tell he liked the way I caressed his hair. He even slightly leaned on it. "Cute." I received a smack after saying it. "Ow!"

 

 

That day passed with us continuing the idea for the story and sharing some thoughts of other trivial topics. When it was getting darker, we decided to go back home. At home (or more like Kyle's house), we cooked and ate something. We continued talking about the story and actually had more or less what we were going to write in each part. When I decided to check the time, it was already late.

 

 

"Shit, it's already past midnight..." I immediately texted my mom so she knew where I was. She has always been protective in that matter while my dad always ask me if I was hiding my lover or something. 

 

 

"You can sleep over if it is okay for you. I have an extra pijama which actually I don't use becuase it's too big. It will probably fit you." He started to walk somewhere else and I followed him while noddid thrilled by the idea.

 

 

"Are you sure that I can stay? I mean, because you know, your boyfriend and stuff..."

 

 

"It's okay. He is not here anyways and it's not like you are going to..." He stopped in his tracks while holding some clothes in his hands after searching in an specific drawer in his room. "You are sleeping on the sofa."

 

 

"Hey, have you forgot that I am a gentleman? Yeah, I like you and yeah, I would love to sleep with you. But I would never take advantages of these kind of situations... unless you want me to." I laughed after receiving a kick from him. "But seriously, I would never do something against your will."

 

 

He was blushing and pushed against my chest the clothes he was holding.

 

 

"Just put this on and let's go to sleep soon. I need something to do tomorrow morning."

 

 

I knew he was partially lying. He went to the kitchen and I smiled while unfolding the clothes. They were big, REALLY big. I didn't understand why he had that. I changed my clothes quickly and went to the kitchen. It was just a plain gray top and sweatpants. 

 

 

"Why do you have these?"

 

 

"It was a gift from my grandma and I thought that it would be useful someday, even though I wasn't going to wear it." He was washing the dishes. I looked at him appreciating his curves, how delicate and fragile he looked and his hair styled with soft curls thanks to the perm. "So, I was thinking that since Titania hates Spiris, she can..." 

 

 

And we continued talking about the story. We went to his room (he was already in his pijamas since we got home) and stayed in his huge bed until he fell asleep. I knew it was my moment to go to sleep as well so I got up after turning the lights off; however, a hand stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

 

 

"Stay..." It was really low but I could hear it. I thought he was dreaming or something but when I took his hand and looked at him, he was staring back at me. I bit my cheek from inside and slightly smiled. My heart was beating fast but I tried to stay calm. I need to be composed or I would do something he might regret later.

 

 

"You know I shouldn't sleep with you."

 

 

"I know..." But he was not letting me go.

 

 

"Kyle..."

 

 

"Please..." His voice was weak, pleading. I gulped and nodded. 

 

 

Maybe it was like a silence agreement but we just decided to enjoy each other warmth. I wrapped him with my arms and caressed his head while he was (maybe unvoluntarily) nuzzling my chest. It felt cozy. It felt right and at home. And I wanted this moment to last forever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That morning was one of the best mornings I've ever experienced. Kyle was still sleeping between my arms. I couldn't help but smile. I felt happy because I could experience that moment. He looked handsome. His delicate feautures looked ethereal since the sun was lighting part of it. His lips didn't look glossy like usual but still looked appealing. I closed my eyes for one minute trying to not do anything at that moment and opened my eyes when I realised Kyle was moving himself and groaning a little.

 

 

"Morning, beauty." I fixed some rebellious strings of hair. "Did you sleep well?"

 

 

"Morning... um, what time is it?" He sat in the bed with one of his eyes still closed and searching for his phone in the bed. I took mine from the night table and looked at the time.

 

 

"Half past nine. I think it is a good moment to eat breakfast." 

 

 

The weather looked good, clear and bright. A perfect sunny day. However, my phone was forecasting clouds at twelve and rain in the afternoon. I was thinking about asking Kyle to hang out or something but the solely idea of doing it made me nervous. That was unusual but maybe it was becuase yesterday he was... different. I shook my head and decided to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth like Kyle and change my clothes. 

 

 

We ate only cereal with milk as breakfast but somehow it felt special as well. Is it something wrong with me? I mean, I'm whipped for him but... that was new. 

 

 

Kyle was looking at me more than he usually does. I titled my head and as if he realised what he was doing, he looked flustered and away. We finished eating in an awkward silence but while washing the dished we talked about the story we were creating again.

 

 

"Yeah, and perhaps you can make him look like desperate becuase she is not acting like her true self when she is with her boyfriend and-" Suddenly the ring rang. "Who can be? I am not expecting anyone today. Maybe it's Butters?" I shrugged and took over his job meanwhile he went to see who was it. 

 

 

Seriously, we look like a domestic couple and I can't stop thinking about that. I would love to be his boyfriend. Kyle is so skilled and also cares about the house in a way that gets me. Even though he is obsessed with cleaning, I appreciate that part of him. He is a cutie when he gets mad. He cares about people. He is hard-working and have achieved so many things in high school and probably will here in the university... I sighed. 

 

Since I finished washing the dishes, I look over to see who the new guest was. 

 

 

"Kyle, who is...? Oh." 

 

 

Kyle was wrapped between some arms that weren't mine.  It made me mad but it was stupid because we were nothing. I tried to focus and yeah, that man was looking at me as he wanted to kill me. 

 

 

"Uh... Stan, this is my boyfriend I told you about. His name is Kenneth McCormick. Kenny, this is Stanley Marsh, a friend of mine. We both go to the same Writing Club."

 

 

"Hey," I smiled at him while shaking hands.

 

 

Finally, I met the bastard.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> How is spring looking in your countries? Here in Czech Republic, I can see beautiful flowers everywhere; however, the weather keeps changing and it looks like it was still winter:(. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. A POV from Kenny finally arrived! I am not good at writing in the first person, so I hope you like this story even though I am a beginner. I have an idea about another story (and I will include our beloved couple Creek there as one of the main couples). I will let you know more about it later. 
> 
> Also, I am working on a playlist for this story. Would you like me to share it with you?

 

 

**KENNY POV**

 

 

 

 

"Let me know when you are back, Ken." She winked and I rolled my eyes. 

 

I got inside the taxi after placing my luggage in the trunk, ready to go to the airport. I don't know why I am still fucking her when the only name I moan is Kyle's. She doesn't have any self-respect or what? Anyways, she helped me to satisfy myself for a while but lately, it hasn't been working. I miss Kyle... I miss him so much I can't even handle it anymore. I decided to take three days for myself and Kyle. Even though I feel guilty and want this feeling to end. I want to be honest with him and fix everything. I know he will understand and I know I am gonna make him cry because I thought with my dick. But not anymore, not anymore... After all, I am stopping from now on.

 

The time spent from Atlanta to Denver wasn't much by aeroplane. Only three hours. But those three. hours hunted me with overwhelming feelings. I kept thinking about the things I did and how to tell Kyle about it in the smoothest way, without breaking his heart that hard. I know I did a mistake but  I can't erase what I did. However, thinking that Kyle would cry and the thought of making him suffer because of my actions made me feel horrible. It was a very unpleasant flight. 

 

As soon as I arrived in Denver, I went to our apartment. I was nervous and I realize how much I fucked up everything. I knocked on the door and after two eternal minutes, my red-haired petite appeared. I instantly hugged him and he hugged me seconds later.

 

"K-Kenny...?" I was surprised at how cute his voice sounded. I missed him so much I wanted to kiss him and make love with him right away. And I was about to bite his earlobe until I heard someone else in the same room.

 

"Kyle, who is...? Oh."

 

I look with dead eyes to whoever intruder was there. I felt mad. 

 

A black haired guy stuck his head out looking at us with surprise. I was annoyed thinking that Kyle might be alone with a guy like him in their house, not his. 

 

"Uh... Stan, this is my boyfriend I told you about. His name is Kenneth McCormick. Kenny, this is Stanley Marsh, a friend of mine. We both go to the same Writing Club."

 

"Hey," I didn't smile but shook hands with the smiley handsome man. I felt uneasy.

 

"Pleasure. And you can call me Stan. Uh, well, since you are here, I'll go now."

 

"Oh..." For some reason, Kyle sounded disappointed and that bothered me. "Tell me if you need some help with you know what... or anything, actually."

 

"No! It's okay! You have to spend time with your boyfriend. Have fun. See you tomorrow, Kyle. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kenneth." And he left the house giving Kyle a reassuring smile to which the petite replied shortly.

 

As soon as the black haired guy left, Kyle's eyes changed expressing sadness. I was upset just by noticing it.

 

"Who is him?" I didn't want to sound rude but I couldn't hide my annoyance.

 

"Uh?" He looked lost for a moment and that made me angrier. "Ah, I told you. A friend of mine from my university. We were talking about our works because the deadline is soon. He helped me a lot."

 

"Uhum. Okay."

 

"Why are you here? I mean, I thought you weren't coming until who knows when. Not this soon though."

 

"Well, I missed you pretty much and I just couldn't help it anymore and ask for three days off." I smiled and he smiled too. It was not like the smile he did with the black haired guy, though. I hugged him again and he stroked my hair.  "I really missed you..."

 

"Uhum... I am here. Don't miss me anymore," he smelled like fresh roses. It felt like home; however, the guilt felt heavier at that moment. "Kenny, can I ask you something?" I kept my arms in his waist but pulled back to see his expression while nodding. "Why do you smell like woman's perfume?"

 

I felt my heart stopping for a split of a second. 

 

"Uh... I guess it was because I put on myself a woman's perfume. You know those that people give you in the streets. I didn't want you to smell my perspiration," I lied.

 

He furrowed his brows but after that, he just nodded. I think he believed me and I felt worse. I'm so sorry, Kyle...

 

I know I was supposed to tell him the truth but... I don't want to lose him. I wanted to punch myself and I remembered Leo. Maybe... he could help me?

 

"Stan and I were thinking of cooking and I was preparing the noodles. However, since he went back home... is it okay for you to eat some spaghetti?"

 

"Everything you make for me is good, baby."

 

He smiled and didn't respond to that. He went to the kitchen and I followed him. I back hugged him and stroke his neck with my nose. I felt him shivering between my arms and a low chuckle came from his mouth.

 

"Kenny, you should take a shower. I will be cooking so don't worry. Your clothes are in the wardrobe of our room."

 

_Our_... that sounded so good.

 

I kissed his nape and pulled away to go to the bathroom. I took a quick shower. While drying my hair with the towel, I looked everywhere. Kyle has been cleaning frequently because the bathroom seemed as white as the first time I saw it and even better. I went to our room and saw my clothes folded. I put on grey sweatpants and a black tee shirt. I looked around and saw how beautiful and tidy the room seemed. Only Kyle could make it look so clean and cosy. My chest felt heavy and I felt like shit. 

 

I decided to walk to the kitchen and saw Kyle washing some dishes whilst waiting for the food. He looked so cute in his black skinny jeans and a big brown sweater. My arms embraced his body from behind once more and my lips left sweet and soft kisses in the back of his neck and shoulders. He jumped a little and stayed tense which is... weird and new.

 

"Relax, it's me..." I murmured and tightened the hug. "I missed you so much..."

 

I really did. Even if I did what I did, it does not change the fact that I love him, that I miss him... The way I hold him made me feel butterflies as always. I continued to kiss his neck and heard him suppressing moans and I could not stop myself from biting and sucking his smooth skin. His hand was placed in one of my arms and suddenly he pushed me away from a little.

 

"I am sorry, Kenny. I... I need to finish this so we can eat, yes?" He smiled and continue with whatever he was doing. I was surprised and just nodded going back to one of the seats available. "I am sorry. It's just... you know, I need to finish this, hm?"

 

"Yeah, don't worry."

 

There was silence filling the room. It felt uncomfortable and totally not normal, dude.

 

Since he was serving the plates, I decided to look at the emails from work to answer some of them so I wouldn't be overwhelmed later. My phone buzzed and a notification of a text message from the whore showed on the screen. 

 

slut: so, did you tell him already?

 

I groaned and decided to ignore her. I know what I have to do but it was still not the right moment. And now it was more difficult to say the truth when I already lied to him.

 

"Here. I hope you like it," he said smiling slightly and I thought it was the brightest I've ever seen in a while. 

 

We ate while asking trivial questions, those which we used to ask when we lived together. Some of those questions were: _How was work? ; Did you eat well? ; Have you thinking about me? ; Have you been feeling okay these days? ; Did you have any problem with university or work? ; Have you talked with your parents?;_ and so on. And we shared our answers with little smiles showing how much we enjoyed the company from each other. However, something felt off as if Kyle was something from me but if it was true, I also was hiding something from him. _Maybe... this was the right moment to say it?_

 

"By the way, babe, I have something to tell you."

 

"Hum?" He looked confused while looking at me with his puppy eyes. We finished eating his delicious food and I was regretting immediately what I was doing. "What is it, love?"

 

_...or maybe it was not?_

 

"I fucked up." I started looking at him in the eyes. "I did something I shouldn't do."

 

"I know."

 

I widened my eyes in disbelief. "You... know?"

 

He was looking at the table as if he was organizing his thoughts. After some seconds, he sighed and finally nodded and looked back at me with sad eyes.

 

"I know that you cheated on me, Kenny."

 

My heart sank and he looked away. He looked sad but he was not crying. I didn't understand. However, I was still scared. My hands were sweating while holding the fork. I was panicking but I tried to keep composure, showing him how sorry I was. 

 

"Kyle, I'm sorry... I... I am a dick, I know. But... ugh, I'm so sorry, Kyle. You know I love you. I just... I wasn't thinking right. I did mistakes but it was just a mistake that I will not repeat, I promise. Babe, I really really love you. I'm sorry. Please for-"

 

"It's okay." He cut my speech without looking at me.

 

"Babe..." 

 

"It's okay," and this time he was staring back. "You were drunk. I understand."

 

Drunk? Wait...

 

"Babe, maybe..."

 

"But I want to know why you drank that much. You are not like that. And I want to know exactly what happened. Tell me everything. I know it will hurt but I need to know the truth in order to keep trusting you. Please..."

 

_Yeah, it was the right moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think about Ken, please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like this new chap. I'm officially spending my summer holidays in my residence but I will probably travel; however, that won't affect many of my updates. Hope to be more regular during the next weeks. Happy Summer Holidays!

 

 

 

 

**KYLE POV**

 

 

 

 

 

"Tell me what you know first, Kyle. Therefore, I can explain to you better everything."

 

_What the fuck?_ Didn't he understand how hard was even bringing the memory back of that night? The only thought that comforted me was the way Stan looked after me with so much care and sweetness that night. I sighed.

 

"I saw a photo in one of your IG stories and it was of yourself kissing a girl and it looked like you were making out."

 

"Oh."

 

That was his reaction and then silence. Complete silence for seconds that seemed like hours. It made me feel mad.

 

"So?"

 

"I'm thinking about how to start..." He cleared his throat before continuing talking. His expression was not revealing any regret. He looked so calm which was annoying me. "That day... that day was shitty. The environment in Atlanta, especially at work was not good. That day the f boss made me stay for the fourth time in a row to do extra hours just because he couldn't finish his own work and needed to go home early as if I didn't need to as well. Now I understand why they needed so much someone to deal with this position." He groaned at the thought but I was still waiting with a blank expression the explanation I deserved. "Anyways, my co-workers once a week go to clubs or any type of party to relax, and I don't usually go since you know I have a certain problem with controlling myself when it comes to alcohol. I decided to go just once and well, I am close to this colleague and well, things just happened, like that kiss."

 

"Was it only a kiss? Or there is more you may want to share with me?" My voice sounded cold and serious. Maybe because that memory made me feel betrayed and sad so I couldn't help to have that attitude towards him. "What happened after that?"

 

"Well... you know before kissing her, we danced and I might have touched her hips..."

 

"I am not joking here, Kenny."

 

"I know, but that's the truth."

 

"So, is there anything else?" I could smash his face at that moment if it wasn't because I wanted him to explain the whole shit.

 

"No, that's all."

 

I felt relieved somehow after hearing that. They didn't go further. Maybe that weird feeling was only my mind tricking me. Kenny would tell me everything; after all, this is how our relationship and trust worked. The key has always been  _communication_. I smiled and he did as well. My hand had been brushed slightly by Kenny's hand and so I decided to take it and intertwine our fingers. I missed him. I missed this feeling of love. 

 

"Don't do that again. Even if you were drunk and made a mistake, I still hoped you would think about me first. It made me feel very sad." My voice sounded weak just because of thinking of someone else touching Kenny the way I do, so special and with so much love, made my heart sink. "Promise me." He tightened the grip and looked serious, making me blush for some reason.

 

"I promise." And then he smiled, winking at me. "Sweetheart."

 

I shook my head surprising a smile because he looked so silly when he tried to flirt with me. 

 

"Good." 

 

After that conversation, we decided to spend the whole day watching movies and catching up with everything we haven't shared before apart from the topic with his colleague. 

 

My body was trapped between Kenny's arms. We were on the sofa looking at the screen and I felt how Ken was nuzzling in my neck. I got goosebumps and my heart was beating fast and I felt uneasy for some reason. I liked it but at the same time, I couldn't stop feeling weird, like... it was not correct. However, I lied to myself thinking that maybe it was because of the time we haven't seen each other. 

 

"The Sunshine is not as good as before," I commented while taking one of Kenny's hand and playing with it. "We should have chosen another movie."

 

"Yeah, you are right. Should we stop it and choose another movie?" He asked smelling my hair and planting kisses as if he wasn't going to see me tomorrow as well. 

 

"We should just finish it. I don't remember how it ends anyway." I pronounced while intertwining our fingers. 

 

"Babe, we should have a date tomorrow." That took me by surprise and I looked at him confused. He stared back at me and put some of my messy strings of hair behind my ear. "It has been a while, don't you think? Let's have a date, babe. It will be casual." I smiled at the thought of having a date like in those times. I nodded profusely, excited. "You look adorable."

 

"I always do," I said cheekily and he smiled, stealing a kiss from my lips. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like it was the Kenny I fell in love with, not the one who cheated on me and had some mood changes every now and then. "I missed this," I admitted and stared at his lips. He moved forward brushing my lips softly and whispering sweet words.

 

"I missed you, baby." My hand pressed his head and I leaned forward in order to kiss him. Our kiss was slow and wet. His tongue slipped in between only to lick my lips. I bit his lower lip and he licked my upper lip before attacking my tongue. "Ky..."

 

My heart was racing and my body was hotter. I wanted him to hold me tightly and kiss me everywhere, but somehow my mind continued bringing Stan's face every time I felt lust. Kenny is really handsome and sexy. He knows how to make love. He is really good when it comes to fulfilling my desires and treating me gently even while roleplaying. He knows how to make you scream for more but... but somehow now, I couldn't stop thinking about doing it just because I needed to release myself and not because I was going to make love with Kenny. I felt bad and at the same time, I couldn't stop myself. I think Kenny needed this as much as I did. 

 

His hands played with the hem of my sweater before starting to stroke my waist slipping his hand in and going up to play with my nipples. His touch made me shiver. He pushed me down and laid me on the sofa, placing himself between my legs. I looked at him with pink cheeks and bright eyes. He moved his hips with mine, making me moan, feeling needy. My body reacted so easily and I felt ashamed. He hovered me and started to kiss my neck with wet kisses, and after a few seconds exposing my chest, his mouth attacked my nipples. I looked at him from my position and he looked so hot with his messy blonde hair and piercings in his ears dangling and shining below the artificial light of our living room that I moved my hips in a way that I could press my ass on his erection. I could not wait for him to remove his clothes.

 

"Kenny..." I whimpered as he bit my earlobe. My hands went to touch his chest but stopped myself when we heard someone knocking the door. "Huh? Who might be?"

 

"Are you expecting someone, love?" I shook my head and pushed him away, fixing my clothes and hair before going to the entrance door. 

 

"Who is it?" I asked before opening the door. I widened my eyes. "Butters? Did something happen? Why are you pacing from one place to another?" 

 

"Hi, Kyle! I... I need to tell you something and ask you for a favour but I couldn't text you or anything because my phone died. Can I come inside?" I nodded immediately, moving aside so he could come in. I was perplexed because he really didn't look okay. He has this expression like something really bad happen. "There is this uh, account of students from our university in which people go and share confessions anonymously, right? Well, I don't know if you listened to that audio they shared days before but I found out who-" He stopped talking and I knew why after looking up. "Kenny?"

 

"Uh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. He just arrived today. I am surprised as much as you are." I said while looking at Ken who stared back at me with hunger. I shifted in my place and looked away. "Say hi to Butters, love."

 

"Hey, Leo. Long time, no see. How have you been?" Kenny sounded fake for some reason but when I looked at Butters, his eyes shone. He looked as if he was going to cry. "We should catch up within these days."

 

"Hey, Ken... and yes, we should. Um, tomorrow we have classes at the university but I think we can go somewhere after that if you are available." He sounded shy and that was weird... at least for the Leo that was in the present. He looked cute though.

 

"I don't think so... I have a date with Kyle, but maybe the day after that?" Butters immediately nodded and I felt betrayed because every time I ask him to hang out with me he has to have a quick look to his schedule first. I mean, I also do it but hey, I do it with everyone. No exceptions, dude. "Then, it's settled. Come to the living room. The lights were off but Kenny turns them on again and stopped the movie. "So, why are you here, Leo? Did something happen?" He asked as if he talked every day with him as I do. 

 

"Well, I think it will be a little troublesome to explain but I will do my best."

 

And he did. He explained the huge scandal about the recording posted in one of the social media accounts of the university confessions. He explained that he might know who is behind this (the person who posted it) and the identity of the people in that recording. After mentioning the last part, Butters looked at me as if he was saying some taboo words. Kenny seemed calm but looked a bit lost as well. 

 

"Are you following, Ken? Or is there a question you wanna ask?" Stotch asked while fidgeting. He has been doing that for several minutes. "I can start again if you didn't follow.."

 

"No, no, no. It's okay. I only got lost when you said something about the source of the recording."

 

"As the person who posted it or the people involved in the recording?"  He asked looking at Ken with shining eyes. It was cute. 

 

"Explain both, please."

 

"Okay. I can confirm it 80% who is the culprit of the recording. Meanwhile, the people involved in the video... is a different story. I might have an idea but I am not sure and so I can't tell you much about that. But there are rumours."

 

I felt my body shiver as if I could somehow know who could be involved. But, actually, I didn't have a clue. We were all sat in different couches and I decided to hug a random pillow, expecting Leo to continue.

 

"So?"

 

"People say that it can be Red and Heidi. Others say that it might be Bebe and Wendy, but I don't think Wendy can even be involved, right?" At the mention of the last girls, I couldn't stop myself from remembering Kevin's words. "Kyle?"

 

"Huh? Oh, of course. Pff, Wen, impossible." I couldn't see Butter in the eyes so I did a movement as if I was looking for my phone, and reached for it to scroll on it. 

 

"Right? So it might be Red and Heidi but there is no proof yet." I could picture him shrugging. 

 

He started to talk with Kenny about random things and maybe catching up while I was texting Wendy. I needed to have a serious conversation with her. She should be the one clearing all this mess. I wanted to think that she didn't hide it, but if she did, I needed to hear from her a good explanation. Weren't we close friends?

 

Kyle: Tell me when can we talk. ASAP.

 

I sighed. 

 

"Therefore, these companies' clients can easily plant spyware on people's phones and that's how we got such good audio filtrated as a video in the confession university account." Explained Stotch to a very interested Kenny. 

 

"You know a lot of these things as always, Leo." Butters smiled flattered at the compliment, and I copy him. He was indeed the sweetest guy I've ever met. "You will be a good teacher, for sure."

 

"He is the best when creating the materials for classes," I continued complimenting my friend grinning. "He is always helping me with Didactics works as I told you before."

 

"It's usually a group work so..."

 

"Leo, you are amazing." I looked at Kenny who seemed fond of Butters efforts. They were always such lovely friends but since Ken has a lot to care of, their contact decreased until I was the only connection that they had. "How are your parents, by the way?" 

 

"Strict as always but you know, they cannot ground me anymore." We all laughed at that comment. We already knew about it but memories about our high school days came back. "I am living alone with a cat named Crystal. What about you, Ken?"

 

Suddenly, there was tension. I knew that Ken hated to talk about his parents and his life itself. Therefore, when he looked at the ground for some seconds and then did a fake smile, I knew what was next.

 

"Nothing, just the usual. Working to keep my life and theirs going."

 

We all knew who "they" meant so there was no comment about it, and Leo moved from that topic. The day continued as if it was just another day like when we were young and without much responsibilities like now. I decided to excuse myself for a minute to text Stan feeling bad for what happened. He looked a bit tensed and forced to go because Kenny appeared all of a sudden, and their first interaction was not the best. I kind of think why it might be though. I went to my room searching for my phone and started typing while leaning to the wall next to me.

 

Kyle: Stan, sorry for making you go so suddenly. I was not expecting Kenny to come back so quickly.

 

His answer was fast as always and I could not stop myself from smiling. I liked that part of him. He really showed me his warmest side as if I was one of the most important people in his life.

 

Stan: dw, beauty. I know you need some quality time with him. Did you already talk about... you know.

 

Kyle: We did. I will tell you about it later, okay?

 

Stan: When u feel ready, cutie;)

 

Kyle: stop flirting

 

Stan: never ever xxx

 

I snorted and decided to save my phone in my pocket while going back to where Kenny and Leo were. I could not listen to much of what they were talking about because they stopped abruptly when Leo saw me. However, I swear I heard Kenny saying something like "you need to help me, Leo", I guess.

 

"Oh, Ky," my boyfriend smiled warmly and I smiled back, sitting next to him. "Wanna go to Taco Bell tomorrow?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making you wait, ill be editing the chapters and updating during summer, so I hope you are enjoying your days! Eat well, sleep well and be kind.

 

**STAN POV**

 

 

 

The only thought that comforted me was that Kyle had some kind of feelings for me. I knew it. He wouldn't acknowledge it but I knew it. I felt it. Or maybe I wanted to believe that? I shook my head, scrolling on my tl but my mind kept reminding me that Kyle was with that scumbag of a boyfriend. I gritted my teeth.

 

"Damn it." 

 

I was waiting for Token to come back from the kitchen. Wendy and I decided to meet here since I didn't feel like going anywhere else, and Token didn't mind for the sake of our friendship. He is the best, seriously.

 

"So, why are you fuming?" Suddenly her delicate voice sounded and I looked at the girl standing with her usually pink and sophisticated outfit. "Did you realize how dumb you are for not confessing your feelings already?" I rolled my eyes and looked at her with a frown, waiting for what she has to tell me. "Oh, so that is how we are going to play."

 

"For real, Wen. I am not in the mood. So, what the f happened?" I snapped. She looked annoyed at my attitude and I understood I was not doing any good to anyone. "Sorry, it just..." I sighed. "I'm sorry. Can you tell me what did you talk about with Bebe?"

 

"Okay, uh..." She sighed looking calmer after my apologize and got closer to lean on the dining table where I was leaning on too. "Well, basically we agreed in sorting out things and then coming out to the world together. She will talk to Clyde and her friends, and I will talk to my friends and that's it."

 

"I see... She really likes you, then."

 

"Were you doubting about it?"

 

"Well, of course? She was cheating on Clyde after all. You can never fully trust someone who had been cheating and going to be a trustworthy gf or bf in the world." I shrugged and she looked concern. "But people change, I guess."

 

"You know, you are not the one to talk." I widened my eyes after hearing her words but when I looked at her, she was really freaking out. I knew by then that she really didn't mean it. She knew what I said was true somehow. "Just don't make any bad decision with him, okay?" I furrowed my eyebrows and reach for her hand to calm her. She looked back at me finally a bit startled before hugging me. I hugged her back tightly, caressing her lower back and slightly rocking side to side. After a while, she chuckled a little. "You always were good at consoling people. If he ever realizes how lucky is to have you by his side as his boyfriend, he will be the luckiest man ever."

 

"I am not a wonder boy or anything, dummy." I rolled my eyes and smiled sincerely. "Anyways," I kissed her head before she backed a little to look at me. "Thank you for sharing me all of this. I know it is really difficult, more for what happened but you have me by your side. Everything will be alright, okay?" She nodded and kissed my cheek before living in the house. "See you tomorrow."

 

"Uh? Are you already leaving?" Token asked with a bottle of wine and three wine glasses in his hands.

 

"Yeah, sorry, Token. Thank you for inviting me and maybe, next time we could hang out together." She suggested and we just nodded before saying goodbye to her.

 

"Everything good?" Token asked after some seconds of pure silence. I nodded and finally moved from where I was to reach one of the seats of the kitchen and waited for my friend to open the bottle of alcohol.

 

"She will tell her friends and Bebe will do too about all this relationship they have."

 

"So, Bebe is going to talk with Clyde," he said as a statement and I nodded looking at how the wineglass was filled with such a pretty yellow colour. I moved the wineglass a little before smelling it and drinking it. "How do you think Clyde is going to react?" I thought about Clyde and that Korean guy holding hands one time, and how close they look. It was not the close relationship that we have, but more like the one that I have with Kyle? I do not know, but I know that Clyde is not going to suffer as how Token think he will. So, I shrugged and my friend sighed. "Well, he has us. He will be fine."

 

I smiled at how positive he was always. We decided to change the subject and continue talking about the upcoming projects, holidays and video games.

 

* * *

 

 

BigT: I will tell the guys that we will meet tomorrow at lunchtime in Taco Bell. Clyde is going to love it.

 

Stan: Sure, man. Thanks a lot!

 

I was literally laying on my bed while looking for good porn to watch. I needed some release and I didn't feel like having a one night stand with anyone. My brain was telling me to finish packing things because in just a few days I was going to move to my new apartment. Dad has been more excited about it than me but who cares right now.

 

Thinking about moving to my own apartment was exciting sure but I have to admit that I was more excited about it because I could invite my friends and mostly, Kyle there. That sounded so cool.

 

Finally, I found what I was looking and I was praying it was good enough because I didn't buy that premium card only for cheap porn. Lately, I was into fem boys with pink or blue pastel coloured stockings and harness around their slim body being fingered by some dude or maybe using some cute dildos. This video was about a dude being only fingered by a dude the whole time. He was wearing cute pink stockings and his hands were tied to the back of the bed while showing his needy asshole.

 

I put some in my hand cream after sliding down my sweatpants and started to jerk myself off slowly while watching the video, hearing the guy's moans. However, somehow my mind played tricks in my head and I imagined Kyle in that situation. For some reason that made me harder than before and I jerked myself off faster.

 

"Ah... damn it..." Imagine Kyle in that position and asking for more. I would love to masturbate him while looking at his face crying for just the pleasure I could bring him. He moving his ass for more, to be faster. "Kyle... fuck..." Even if I sounded like a dirty shit, I would love to pound him so hard and how good have to be to touch his slim naked body. Shit, I felt that I was getting to my climax. I felt so hot and the pressure in my lower part was too much to handle it anymore. I tried to be as quiet as possible but I was going to cum. Shit, the image of Kyle just asking for more of my dick inside him, to fulfil him with my cum was finished me. Unconsciously I moaned Kyle's name when I came and realized that when I started to clean myself with a tissue. My body felt relaxed again but what ruined my mood was to think that Kyle was with that scumbag. I sighed. "I should take a shower," I told myself before closing the windows in the navigator. However, I got a mail from my university with the subject "No class tomorrow". I read what was important and finally, smiled because I really wasn't in the mood for another surprise test in the laboratory. I have been studying but I just was not in the mood for that now.

 

I took a quick shower and when I came back to my room my mobile phone was buzzing the whole time. I thought it was a call but when I saw it, there were a lot of messages from a group I was add-in. It was for tomorrow's meeting.

 

Clemente: so no one can ditch me, did u hear me, sluts?

BigT: who r u calling slut, little shit?

Cartbug: Clyde, I am the boss here so that means u r an slut

Stan: Who made Cartman the boss?

 

We continued talking about random stuff and when finally got to the topic they were discussing before I arrived, we agreed on meeting earlier to check some works for the week because Mr Meyer could really be a demon and screw up our efforts in just one second just because he is a little moody shit. Anyways, I wanted for these days to pass only to see Kyle again and have him for myself.

 

I took my phone thinking about sending Kyle a message; however, I received from him one before I could do anything.

 

Kyle: Stan, sorry for making you go so suddenly. I was not expecting Kenny to come back so quickly.

 

Stan: dw, beauty. I know you need some quality time with him. Did you already talk about... you know.

 

Kyle: We did. I will tell you about it later, okay?

 

Stan: When u feel ready, cutie;)

 

Kyle: stop flirting

 

Stan: never ever xxx

 

I wonder what was that scumbag excuse and what was Kyle's reaction. I needed to make sure everything was going to be okay for him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"And when we were attacked, the whole group surrounded because their level was higher than us. COWARDS! That's what they are."

 

"And did you win?"

 

"Uh, no. But I kept my dignity by fighting till the end."

 

"It's just a game, Cartman."

 

"Shut up, Stan. At least I play something during classes and don't waste my time in taken Jew boys." I rolled my eyes and continued walking hearing Cartman talking about his heroic night while playing some online game I was not interested in. Lately, I have been developing some preference for PS4 games. However, during the class period, I can't buy nor play video games due to tasks and evaluations we have. Cartman has never been really preoccupied about his grades while he passed every class even if it is with the minimum; however, I am not the same, nor is Token or Clyde. But he is our friend after all so we still help him with shit and hang out. He can be pretty cool sometimes but also he is an undeniable jerk. "I am hungry, guys. I told you that KFC was a better option."

 

"Yeah, but I miss eating in Taco Bell, fatass." Clyde snapped while typing on his phone who knows what or whom.

 

"I am not fat you stupid jerk!"

 

"HEY!"

 

"Calm down guys." Token was now talking after some continuous silence while I was just watching the two brown haired guys fight. "Hey, Cartman, not to be rude, but you sure should go to a gym. Playing the whole time will not give you any good for your health. And I don't think Wen--" But suddenly Cartman put a hand on Token's mouth.

 

"HAHAHA, yeah, Token. I think I will consider going to the gym. How was it call, Clyde? Oh, well, you can send it to me the address later. Token and I need to go to the toilet now. We will be back soon and if not, you know already what we like." And he dragged Token with an arm in his neck to the customer's bathroom.

 

Clyde and I blinked and snorts after the sudden action. Cartman had a secret that we will soon know even if he tried to hide it from us. I shook my head and looked that we were close to the cashier.

 

"So, how's everything with Stoley?"

 

Clyde choked in his own saliva I suppose because he was coughing too much. I was startled by his reaction but it was kind of endearing to see how his eyes and cheeks took a red colour, reminding me to Kyle's hair. God, I miss him.

 

"What do you mean? We are fine. Yeah, like always. Like two friends who do friend's stuff. Yeah." His nervous giggles made me smile and I ruffled his hair.

 

"You know I won't judge you, dude. But okay, I understand. Friendly friends." I winked and he looked away blushing.

 

"What about Kyle and you?"

 

"Well, same as always. I flirt with him but we are just friends." I said nonchalantly while looking at the different meals that offered Taco Bell, still thinking if I should go for the same thing as always or choose the new meal they were promoting. "I think your life is more interesting than mine."

 

"Yeah, but Stan I--"

 

"Can I take your order, sir?" The lady in the front was asking us with a curious look. Maybe she was hearing our conversation? "Sir?"

 

"Uh, 3 combos of burrito supreme and..." I looked at Clyde and he immediately answered. I smiled and paid for everything with Token's card who was the one inviting us. "Thanks." The girl looked flustered after my smile and I didn't catch it at first the reason behind it. However, I decided to just ignore it.

 

Clyde and I decided to wait and saw how the guys were already sat in one of the booths waiting for the food.

 

"Bastards," Clyde said with a snort. After some time, they called our number and we took those two trays full of food and walked until our spot. "You could have helped us, you know?"

 

"Yeah, but we were busy discussing my next strategy in..." And I stop listening to Cartman's stupid comments when I realized someone I really knew was entering the place.

 

"What is he doing here...?" I asked myself before noticing the guy next to him and I couldn't help but grunt. "That scumbag."

 

"Is something wrong, Stan?" My eyes shifted from the view to see Token with a concerned look in his eyes. He looked the same way I was looking at, and my own eyes went there as well. "Oh, I see. Is he his boyfriend?"

 

"Yeah," my reply expressed all my annoyance because of it. Kyle was giggling and really enjoying his time with that blonde guy. I should be the one on a date with Kyle, and... why they would come here? I mean, if it is a date... or maybe it's not a date? Ah, whatever. I shouldn't care much. Kyle is taken and I have to respect that but... "Uh..." I could not help to look from time to time with the need to appreciate the red-haired boy. He has such a cute smile, and always shut his eyes while giggling. Without being conscious of it, I was smiling just by looking at him.

 

"If you are not eating your burrito, Stan. I can help you," stated Cartman prepared to take my lunch and I took it away from him.

 

"Don't even try, fat ass. If you want more, go and buy more."

 

"You are so annoying, hippie."

 

I rolled my eyes and saw how Cartman stood up to do what I told him to. My eyes searched for Kyle's face again but before looking at him I noticed his boyfriend glaring at me. I smirked and waved a hand to him trying to look polite but when our eyes meet each other, our gazes look defiant. You could feel the tension in the air, as well as the anger and challenge we were sending each other.

 

He sure thinks that I am a threat right now and, honestly, he was not mistaken.


End file.
